Amanda's Story
by GottaHavePride
Summary: A girl goes to Germany on vacation, and meets Tokio Hotel. Love, war, angst, drama, friendships, rivalries, and general fun stuff to read ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here it is. The fanfic you've all been waiting for. Well, you were at least curious about it, maybe, if you've read my profile. This is Amanda's fanfic.**

**The name started out as Amanda's story, or Amanda's fanfic, but when I decided to put it on FF I thought up a more title-ish name. Came up with Two Halves. That was to be it.**

**Then I said fuck it. This is Amanda's story, so the title is… You guessed it. "Amanda's Story."**

**I think it fits perfectly.**

**Betafish'd by the lovely Amanda. 3 I heart her so bad. It's kind of a fair trade… she harasses me to write more chapters, I harass her to betafish old ones. Equalizes. We work well together, yes?**

**Please review! I don't care what it says, as long as it's not horribly obscene, but good or bad, I'll be happy you cared enough to tell me what you thought. So spoil me with YOUR words – after all, I spoil you with mine.**

**I hate indenting my paragraphs…**

"You're going to get in trouble."

"I know."

Amanda grinned at one of her best friends, Georgia, who had accompanied her to the airport. They were standing in line to have Amanda's baggage checked, and nearing the front of the line. The airport was crowded; it was, after all, a Friday afternoon, and officially the first day of summer.

"Ugh. If I wasn't taking summer classes… I would SO find a way to go with you. Kind of pisses me off, not that you're going. But we were going to go together, you know? Someone's supposed to be there to keep you out of trouble," Georgia groaned, pulling out her cell phone to check it as it buzzed. She ignored the call and went back to complaining. "Lack of funds, lack of time, lack of… everything. UGH I hate you!" But she laughed as she said it, so it was obvious she didn't mean it.

"You're just jealous," Amanda replied, smirking. "All the sexy Germans… all of them mine!" She laughed, rubbing her hands together to imitate evil scheming. Georgia rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, but nodded in defeat, shrugging as they reached the end of the line and started taking off all their valuables. Each of the girls winced as they put their iPods in the trays.

"If that machine kills my iGasm… All hell will break loose," Georgia grumbled, watching her beloved 160 gigabyte iPod classic slide in under the machine. Amanda nodded, and both girls glared at the machine while they walked through the metal detectors. Georgia walked through clean, but Amanda passed under and it went off.

Immediately security swarmed, and Georgia busted out laughing while Amanda looked rather disgruntled. "What are you carrying, Amanda?"

"Shut up! I'm not carrying anything!" She emptied out her pockets, and a penny fell out of one of them. She passed back through, clean as a whistle, and they resumed glaring at the scanner until their iPods slid out. Georgia snatched hers up and turned it on, sticking one ear bud in to check the sound and nodding.

She grabbed her cell phone, keys, and purse as well, and Amanda grabbed her stuff, and they walked toward the terminal that Amanda was leaving on. "So, what concert of theirs are you going to?"

"I'm going to both of the Germany ones – the Hamburg and the Oberhausen one."

"UUUGGGHHH. Jeal-ous." Amanda grinned, shrugging in a mock imitation of "I can't help it" as they reached the terminal. "At least tell Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav 'hi' for me, alright?" Amanda nodded in agreement as they reached the terminal.

"What class are you," Georgia asked as they found two seats right next to each other and sat down, looking around at the crowded terminal. There were crying babies, annoyed parents, harassed business-men-and-women, and an assortment of people who were likely wishing they were somewhere else.

"Economy. C. Hah, I WISH I could fly first class!" They both busted out laughing – Amanda had taken a year and a half of working double shifts, taking everyone's shift who wanted her to, and saving up diligently to get enough money to take the trip to Germany, AND go to the two concerts, plus have enough money to feed, house, and entertain herself. She glanced out the window at the line of planes sitting outside. "Ugh, this is taking FOREVER. I want to BE there, already!"

Georgia smirked and poked at her. "You still have another connecting flight."

Amanda grumbled. "Yeah. Damn, jet lag will be a bitch."

Georgia smiled, "Oh yeah. Two connecting flights? You'll be screwed," she chuckled, recalling her trip to Australia several years before.

Amanda winced at the thought of how it would affect her, but her stomach was taking leaps and bounds in, no, not nerves, but excitement – she simply couldn't WAIT to get to Germany, to find the first sexy person she could find and say the much joked-about line, "My hotel room is THAT way." The two girls' eyes met, and they grinned at the same time, but were silent as they stared at the woman standing at the podium. Presently, she began calling for First Class, and then Business Class, then Economy… Class A, Class B… And then she made the announcement for Economy Class C to board, and the two girls looked at each other, but this time they weren't grinning.

"Well, fuck, Amanda. Don't get into _too_ much trouble, alright?" Amanda laughed, but she too looked a little sad – but excited, as well.

"No promises," she quoted, and smirked, bringing a grin to Georgia's face.

"Call me. A lot. Tell me EVERYTHING, okay?" Amanda rolled her eyes, and shoved at Georgia a little.

"Do NOT get sappy on me, don't you DARE." Georgia smiled, and grabbed Amanda in a fierce hug, squeezing her as tight as she could.

"Georgia… You're… Suffocating me…" Amanda rasped, and reluctantly Georgia let her go, taking a step back and grabbing Amanda's bags to give them to her.

"You BETTER call me when you get there. Before you take a nap, CALL ME." Amanda nodded as the woman called for the last call for Economy Class C. She turned and walked toward the line, handing her passport to the lady when it was her turn to have it checked. It was returned to her, and she headed toward the tunnel that would take her to the plane. She turned to wave at Georgia, who was grinning and waving fiercely. She called out to Amanda, her words carrying across the almost empty terminal. "HAVE FUN, AND DON'T GET CAUGHT!" Amanda laughed, and turned around to head through the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well. After getting my ass to Amanda's house for the first time in ages~ I sat down and was like, "Hmmm, wonder if HER computer will let me upload FUCKING CHAPTER TWO."**

**It did! And then we got to chapter 12 (there are seventeen and a half chapters of this story completed) and it was like NO UPLOAD and I was like ":(" And Amanda was like "It's password protected."**

**Me: "...? So?"**

**Amanda: "-patiently waits-"**

**Me: "..OH. HAHA. SO IF... YEAH. OKAY. CAUSE -ALL- THE CHAPTERS ARE P/W PROTECTED ON MY COMPUTER, SOOO..!"**

**And she smiled.**

**Thus, I have figured out the secret to uploading these chapters. I'mma get home, un-p/w protect them on my computer, and go from there. Expect a good... chapter a day. Actually, more like a chapter after I get a REVIEW ON CHAPTER TWO... please? 8D**

**Disclaimer: (Amanda's Version: I don't own it. If I did, there'd be a lot more sex.)**

**MY VERSION: I do not own, stalk, produce, manage, or otherwise call Tokio Hotel, including the sexy Kaulitz twins, mine.**

Amanda passed on her luggage, except for her carry-on bag, to the baggage handlers, and boarded the plane. She nodded to the stewardess who greeted her and passed along the isles until she found her seat. She sat down and people-watched, smiling at the little kids that walked by and nodding to the other people that noticed her. Her cell phone buzzed, and glancing around to make sure there were no stewards or stewardesses around, she pulled it out. The readout said "Georgia", and she chuckled. She hit "Read now," and it opened.

"Having fun yet?"

She chuckled again and opened the keyboard to quickly type, "Not yet. Kind of boring, really." She sent the text and flipped her phone shut, slipping it into her pocket. A few seconds later it buzzed again.

"Miss me yet?"

She rolled her eyes and opened the keyboard to type, "Of course, darling," laughing to herself as she sent it.

She didn't bother to put it back into her pocket, and for good reason, as a few seconds later she got a text from Georgia reading "Lol. Well, I'm about crazy with missing you. I should have dropped my summer classes and gone with you, damnit. Or tried to fit into your suitcase. Again."

Amanda grinned and replied, "We already tried to fit you into my largest suitcase. Didn't work. Now leave me alone before I get in trouble for having my phone out. Wow, this feels like highschool." She sent the text and put her phone in her pocket as she heard the plane engine start up, and saw the stewards and stewardesses coming down the isles. Presently an announcement came over the intercom – "Please turn off all electronics." Amanda switched off her phone and sighed, leaning back as the sound of phones all around her being switched off was heard.

About half an hour passed before the plane started to rumble, then began to move. Amanda had the window seat, so she was able to lean her face against the cool glass and watch as the concrete appeared to speed past her, gaining speed until the yellow lines were only a blur. Her stomach did a few flip-flops as she felt the plane begin to leave the ground, and as they gained altitude her ears popped. "Damnit! I forgot to chew gum," she muttered to herself, rubbing at her ears to try and stop the ringing.

Before she knew it the cars below were nothing but pinpricks, and she wondered to herself which one was Georgia's – or if Georgia was already home, considering it had taken the plane _forever_ to take off. She sighed and leaned the side of her face against the window as they got higher into the sky, until they were above the clouds…

Amanda's eyes fluttered open as an announcement came over the intercom for all electronics to be turned off, and she stared around blearily as the stewards and stewardesses walked down the aisles, quietly admonishing anyone who had yet to switch theirs off. She started a little as she realized what had happened – she'd slept through nearly the entire flight, which had been almost ten hours. She peered out of the window to the morning sky, watching as they descended below the clouds to land at the airport. The touchdown jolted her, and she yawned as they taxied down the runway, slowly sliding to a stop outside of the airport. It took another half hour to get off the plane, and then another half hour to get her baggage, but eventually Amanda was making her way to the terminal for the flight that would take her from London, where she was now, to Hamburg, Germany.

She passed a Ben & Jerry's and laughed to herself as she remembered Georgia telling her about the time she'd eaten that for dinner when she'd gone to Australia. Amanda considered it, but she wasn't eleven like Georgia had been – however, when she saw a McDonalds, she went in. It was _way_ too early for Amanda – about 8 AM, and the jet lag was already killing her, considering it would have only been 11 o'clock PM back at home. However, despite the early hour, she was hungry, and even though the lines were long, she had plenty of time. Her flight didn't depart until 10 AM.

She ordered a quick breakfast and walked to the terminal with her bags, finding an empty seat and sitting down to eat her breakfast and drink her diet coke. When she finished she pulled out her iPod and put one earbud in, so that she could hear the announcement for her flight. Determined to get a decent night's sleep, she pulled out a book from her carry-on bag to read instead of sleeping, even though she was tired (despite having slept the entire flight to London). She opened her book, and got absorbed in reading – until she got to a part about the main character making a phone call, which jolted her memory. She was supposed to call Georgia! Well… she wasn't in Germany yet, and the airport was really loud… She compromised by going to her phone's inbox and hitting "reply" to the last text message she'd received from Georgia, and typing, "I'm in London now."

Her phone buzzed almost as soon as she sent the message, which Amanda found hilarious. She opened the text message and read it. "About time! What have you been doing? I told you to call me _before_ you took a nap! And I said call. Why are you texting me?" That was Georgia's "hello".

Amanda laughed, and replied with a sarcastic, "Hello to you too. I didn't take a nap, I just got off the flight half an hour ago, ate breakfast, and started reading. And I don't like to call. Plus, the international minutes cost a FORTUNE."

Georgia's reply was also sarcastic – but that was normal, for Georgia. "Wow. You forgot about me. Thanks, I love you too. And breakfast? Haha, that's so weird. It's like 11:30 PM over here."

Amanda chuckled. "Well, it's eight thirty _AM_ over here, so breakfast is very fitting. Ugh, _eight thirty._ That is WAY too early."

"Yeah, definitely too early – for you, anyways. I'm up at 8 to go to the barn. By the way, do you see any hot British women? Hit on them for me! Please?"

Amanda laughed and looked around the airport. "No, I think it's too early for all the hot women to be out and about. Sorry."

"Awwwww. When does your flight for Germany leave?"

Amanda checked her phone – she didn't carry a watch, and who did, anymore? "In like an hour and a half. Ten o'clock. It's an hour and a half flight."

"So you'll get there at like, 11:30. Call me when you do."

Amanda smiled. "Yeah, I will. Now leave me alone so I can read."

Georgia's reply was offended – but in that fake way she often had. "Well, geez! Love you too, I guess…" Amanda laughed and slipped her phone into her pocket, then picked her book back up and began reading again, picking up easily where she'd left off.

Amanda got absorbed in the book as she always did, so that time seemed to fly by. In no time she heard the woman at the podium calling, "Ten o'clock flight to Hamburg, Germany, First Class only please." She put her book back into her bag and took her one earbud out of her ear, putting her iPod in her bag as well. Time then seemed to drag, until finally the woman announced – with her British accent, of course – "Ten o'clock flight to Hamburg, Germany, Economy Class C only, please," and Amanda got up, grabbing all her bags and moving to the line that had already formed, slowly making her way to the front where her bags were quickly checked and she was sent on her way. She walked down the tunnel toward the plane, giving the baggage handlers her bags just as she had done for the first flight, boarding and smiling at all the English accents that greeted her.

She made her way to her seat – on the wing, just great – and sat down, stowing her bag in the overhead compartment. She pulled out a pack of gum and put a piece in her mouth, people-watching for the next thirty minutes until the call to turn all electronics off was made. She switched off her phone, putting it back in her pocket, and waited another half hour until they began taxiing down the runway. As the plane lifted into the air, Amanda's stomach jumped – she was officially on her way to Germany!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Tra la la la la... I'm uploading this from a school computer with a sucky space key. Anyways, just kinda plodding along on this now. Need to get eighteen typed up before Amanda kills me.**

**This chapter contains a lemon, btw. Honestly, it was just me stretching my erotica writing muscles. Nothing important to the story, just a filler for an otherwise mildly boring chapter. Not horribly boring, though. Just very little dialogue, and Amanda tends to only like dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, manage, stalk, produce, or otherwise call Tokio Hotel, including the sexy Kaulitz twins, my own.**

As the flight got going, Amanda got into the baggage compartment above her and unzipped her bag, pulling out her book and iPod before sitting back down. She plugged her earbuds into her ears and went to 'artists', then scrolled down to Tokio Hotel with a smile and simply hit play, knowing it would go through the list on its own. She tucked her iPod into her bra and opened her book, flipping to chapter 13 and going forward a few pages to continue reading.

'_Irene looked at Kyle as a blush rose to her cheeks; having him blatantly point out the obviousness of her need was embarrassing… and arousing. Sitting on her bed, she tried to, as subtly as possible, cross her legs – but his eyebrows rose and his strikingly green eyes travelled down to the action, causing her to blush even deeper. "Whether I need you or not… We would never work, Kyle, never. I'm not willing to have sex with you, knowing a relationship between us would never work."'_ Amanda had to admire the woman's resolve – but she was softly grinning to herself. She could already tell that Irene was going to lose – finally!

'_Kyle moved forward toward Irene, who leaned back as far as she could without actually laying down on the bed. He got right up close to her, his legs on either side of her legs, and she could see the obvious bulge in the front of his pants. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Don't fool yourself, Irene. You're willing. You're willing, right here, right now. What's to stop me from taking advantage of you?"_

_Irene looked up into Kyle's eyes, her blue eyes flashing. "Taking advantage of me? Do you really think you could, Kyle?" She leaned forward slowly, her eyes on his, and fisted her hand in the front of his shirt, and pulled him roughly down to her, capturing his lips in a rough, all-out, no-limits kiss, biting down on his lip without thought to pain._

_Immediately Kyle's hands went to her hips, and he kneaded there for a moment before grabbing her sides and twisting so that he fell onto the bed beside her, pulling her on top of him fluidly. Her light brown hair fell in curtains around them as the kiss went unbroken, lips and teeth and tongue warring together, until finally they tore apart, breathing raggedly, Irene going to his neck and nipping, licking, and sucking then pulling back to undo the buttons on his shirt as quick as she could – but her hands shook so that she fumbled, and with a rough curse he simply tore his own shirt open and pulled it off, then looked at hers. "I'm giving you about five seconds to give that damned excuse of a shirt off your body before I rip those pathetic straps myself," he said roughly, and Irene's stomach jumped as she pulled it off roughly, exposing her black bra, with a hint of lace – it happened to match the tank top very well, which was why she'd worn it._

_As she reached back to undo her bra straps, Kyle's hand went to her crotch and began pressing against it, rubbing roughly. With a gasp Irene's head fell back and she groaned, gyrating her hips against his hand as liquid pooled in her thong. He stopped, and waited a moment to see if she could continue undoing her bra herself, then grinned and sat up slightly to undo her bra strap himself, tossing it aside and catching her breasts in his hands. He cupped the milky mounds softly, his thumbs circling around the edges, slowly tracing their way toward the hard peaks, scraping across them so that they puckered even more, and her head fell back again with a rough intake of air. Kyle sat up with Irene on his lap and bent down, taking one nipple into his mouth and nipping gently, then sucking and lapping at it with his tongue. He alternated nipping, then laving, feeling her chest heave and listening as her breath quickened and roughened._

"_My god, Kyle, please…" He chuckled and sat back, but only to take Irene and lift her up and place her beside him, standing up and slowly unbuttoning his jeans, undoing his zipper and shedding the denim, then tugging down his boxers. The hard length of him sprang free, standing at attention. He looked up to see her eyes riveted on him, and his deep guttural laugh erupted again as he moved forward. She scooted back and he grinned his quick, almost evil grin and moved forward, bending down to unbutton her jeans and unzip them, pulling them slowly down, eyes growing wide as he took in the black lacy thong she was wearing underneath – and the obvious, _large,_ wet spot on them. He wiggled his eyebrows and tugged her thong off as well, then looked up into her face._

_Irene was blushing again, and she mumbled shyly, "I'm no virgin, Kyle, but…" He shook his head. "Shhhh, honey. Just sit back and give me a chance." Slowly she spread her legs, revealing her glistening, pearly pussy, which caused him to lick his lips. He knelt down at the edge of the bed, grabbed her ankles, and tugged her toward him, then bent his head, using his fingers to spread her lips. He slowly licked the entire area, and she let out a long, loud groan, leaning back on her elbows and doing her best not to simply thrust her hips up toward him. "Honey, I'm just getting started." He used the very tip of his tongue to roll her clit, stroking around it until he heard a keening whine come from her when he hit a certain spot – he grinned and began to pay special attention to that area, while one finger slowly rubbed her slit up and down, then slid slowly into her sheath and began to stroke slowly, making a 'come ahead' gesture to find her g-spot with the ease of long practice._

_Irene bit her lip to conceal a small scream as two of her hot spots were hit at once, her hips jumping of their own accord and pushing against his mouth and hand. Two fingers found their way into her cavern, and she felt him do one long stroke against her g-spot as his tongue pushed hard against the sweet spot of her clit. She erupted, her body bowing up as cream spilled from her, coating his tongue and fingers. He pulled back and watched her, licking each finger one by one, and then positioning himself against her. He watched her eyes flutter open and latch on his, and then he slowly, tortuously slowly, pushed the head of his shaft into her twat, slowly gliding in as her eyes glazed over and fluttered shut. "Look at me, Irene. Open your eyes and look at me." Slowly her lashes lifted from her cheeks and her blue eyes, deeper and darker from passion, met his, and he began to thrust, slowly at first, but gaining speed as his own passion started to grip him._

_In seconds he was slamming his hips against hers, his eyes staring hard into hers as they matched each other, beat for beat, challenging each other without words to beat the other. He watched Irene bite her lip, and felt her walls clench him, suck at him, but he held on, pounding into her until her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He reached forward and grabbed her hands as he lost control, pumping into her until he felt himself explode, his seed spilling into her cavern. Irene felt herself spasm, and she lost control of herself, bucking against him and screaming, "Oh, GOD, KYLE, FUCK me," her eyes closing as she felt him empty into her. Kyle collapsed on top of her, but she couldn't seem to care, burying her face into his neck as he finally went still inside her. "What do you think I just did, sweetheart?" He chuckled, and then she heard his breathing slow as her own did, and she slowly, contentedly, drifted off to sleep._

Amanda turned the page and glanced up to see a stewardess walking by. She pulled out one earbud and the lady paused beside Amanda and smiled down at her and spoke with her classic British accent. "Can I do anything for you, ma'am?" Amanda smiled up at the lady, whose nametag read 'Emily'. "Yes, ma'am. I was wondering if you could get me a Diet Coke..?" Emily nodded and smiled politely, turning away to go down the isle. Amanda kept her book in her lap, and for good reason – Emily was soon back with a can and a cup full of ice. "Here you go, ma'am." Amanda pulled down the tray from the back of the seat in front of her and set the can and cup on it. "Thank you, Emily," she acknowledged, before quietly opening the can and taking a rather large drink.

She set the can down and picked her book back up, putting her earbud back in and continuing from where she'd left off at a new chapter.

'_Irene woke up with her head on the pillows and a cold spot beside her. She glanced at the clock beside her bed, and groaned aloud. 6 PM. She'd slept for almost four hours after… The thought of what she'd done with Kyle elicited another groan, and she sat up, the covers of her bed pooling around her waist, leaving her naked torso exposed. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face, as she reflected on the decision she'd made. Damnit, she _knew_ better, and now she'd paid the price. He'd taken off, and what else was she to expect from a fly-by-night, wandering soul like Kyle? She'd known he wouldn't stick around, that was why she hadn't wanted to have sex with him._

_Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. She sighed and rolled out of bed, moving to her dresser mirror to get a look at herself._

"_I think you look pretty damn satisfied, but that could just be my male ego talking." Irene nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Kyle's voice, and whirled around to her doorway, where he stood. He had that damned quiet way of moving around, and had once more startled her. Immediately one arm crossed over her breasts, the other hand went down to cover her crotch. "Kyle! Ugh… Turn around… or something!" He laughed, an appreciative male laugh, and strode forward, not heeding her wishes. "Aw, honey, why be shy _now_, of all times?" He chuckled and winked, moving forward so that she backed up several steps. He raised his eyebrows._

"_Kyle. I did not want to do what we just did…" Kyle's eyes flashed and he moved forward a step then stopped himself. But he couldn't stop the words that tumbled out. "That's BULLSHIT, Irene, and you damn well know it. You wanted it as much as I did. Don't lie to me, and don't lie to yourself." Irene circled around Kyle, giving him a wide berth as she moved to her closet. He stayed turned around, head down, fuming. "Kyle… It's not that I didn't enjoy it, because I obviously did. But… Kyle, you're not in this for the long run, and I always have been. I didn't want to get burnt again…" She pulled out a shirt and jeans from her closet, throwing them on the bed and moving precariously close to Kyle to get to her dresser, where she opened her top drawer and pulled out her favorite white cotton bra and a pair of white cotton panties to match._

"_Irene, I'm not going to up and leave, damnit. I… care about you, alright? You're sweet, kind, a little anal…" he chuckled – "And you've got a heart of gold. I don't want to hurt you…" She sighed as she moved to her bed, pulling on her bra and underwear, still turned away from him. "But you will, Kyle. You will. I don't want to hear that you _care_ about me, Kyle." She turned her head, and her eyes met his, and his widened, and he cursed._ "_You're not… There's no way… Shit. Fuck, Irene!" She raised her eyebrows and turned back around, tugging on her jeans and then pulling on her shirt. "Think about that for a while. Now, please leave. I'm expecting guests soon."_

_She went to her nightstand to grab her hair tie and pull her hair back, and when she turned around he was gone. Not five seconds later, before she had the chance to leave her room, she heard her front door slam. With a sigh, Irene collapsed on her bed, burying her face in her hands. "Oh, fuck. What am I going to do?"_

Amanda heard the call for all electronics to be turned off and reluctantly closed her book, pulling her earbuds out of her ears and wrapping them around her iPod, standing up to put her book and iPod in the bag above her. She sat back down and buckled as the announcement came over the intercom for everyone to do so, looking out the window at the clouds below. Slowly but surely they descended, until Amanda could make out cars, and then the people inside of them, and then… holy shit, she was looking at _Germany!_ She did a little dance in her seat as the plane circled around the airport, then descended toward the runway, flying toward it and touching down with a jolt.

Amanda's stomach jumped at the contact, but it wasn't because she was shocked – it was because of where she was. She looked around as the plane taxied down the runway and slid slowly to a stop, grabbing her coke and handing it to the stewardess who came down the aisle to collect trash. She waited impatiently until they began to unload Economy, tapping her foot until they got to her section – Class C. She'd long since unbuckled her seatbelt, and now she jumped up, opening the compartment above and pulling out her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and slowly making her way to the front of the plane and out.

She walked through the tunnel and into the terminal, hearing announcements that were first said in German, and then in English. She looked around at signs that had the main text in German and subtext in English, and felt her stomach doing somersaults. She was in _Germany!_

She made her way to the baggage collection and hung around for the next hour while she waited for her bags, finally spotting them and rushing to grab them before they went around again. She carried and wheeled her bags with her, going to the money exchange center and taking all the American cash, plus the British cash, out of her wallet and exchanging it for German money. She then took the escalators to the ground floor where she went outside to see the midday sun. She stopped at the edge of the road and leaned out, waiting until finally a cab coasted to a stop beside her. The cabby got out and helped her put her bags in the trunk, and she looked at him hopefully. Exercising her rough German, she asked him, "Do you speak English?" pronouncing it very slowly and carefully.

"Yes, very little. Where you need to go?" Amanda smiled happily, but spoke even English slowly and carefully for him.

"Hotel Hafen Hamburg," she replied, and he nodded, going to get in the driver's seat of the cab. She climbed in back and buckled up, sitting back as he pulled into the road and began driving to the other side of Hamburg, the trip going a little slowly – apparently traffic in Hamburg ran like it did back home. She took her iPod out of her bag and programmed the clock to Hamburg, checking the time – almost 2:30. So it would be 3 o'clock traffic, pretty much, and wasn't that ironic? Apparently 3 o'clock traffic was a bitch no matter where you were.

After about an hour, they pulled up in front of the hotel. She checked the fare and pulled out enough money to pay it, handing it over. He smiled at the tip and went to help her get her bags, pulling them out of the trunk and handing them to her. She wheeled them around the cab, and a doorman rushed to help her with them, taking her heaviest shoulder bag and carrying it in for her.

Amanda got to the front desk and the lady greeted her. "English, yes?" Amanda smiled gratefully – apparently it _was_ that obvious. "Yes, ma'am."

"Name?"

"Amanda Purl."

The lady typed some things into the computer. "Debit card, correct?"

Amanda nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Here you go." She handed the card over, and the lady did some things, and then asked her to sign for it. She did so and retrieved the card, putting it back in her wallet.

"You're all set. Room 702. Here's your key." The lady handed her the room key and Amanda put it in her pocket, collecting her bags and turning toward the elevator. She pushed the up button – wow, the seventh floor! – and when the elevator got to her, got in. She was on her own in it, and so she lounged against her largest bag that wheeled with ease as the elevator made its way slowly to her floor.

Amanda's stomach was still shaking with the idea that she was in Germany, but she was about to get the shock of her life.

The elevator doors open, and Amanda's mouth literally dropped open.

Staring back at her with similar looks of disbelief were the faces of Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Georg Listing, and Gustav Schaefer.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Totally forgot to include the A/N in here, lulzey. Oops. Oh well, here it is, in any case. Chapter four is where things start to actually get interesting, so that's fun for you guys. Not much to say. Read, review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, manage, produce, stalk, or otherwise call Tokio Hotel, including the sexy Kaulitz twins (did you know it's pronounced Cow-litz? lulz) my own.**

"In the name of everyone that I love," Amanda said hoarsely, her voice coming out husky, lower than usual – which was saying something. She noticed that as she spoke, as she shifted, Tom's eyes – in fact, his whole expression – registered subtle interest. It didn't escape Amanda's notice, and more, it snapped her out of the shock, and before she could stop herself, she heard herself say, "See something you like, Tom?"

The boys looked taken aback – all four of them. Tom's eyebrows rose and he looked at Bill, who looked back at him, and then the two twins looked behind themselves at Georg and Gustav, who shrugged. And then the group broke out into grins, and Tom spoke. "Maaaaaybe. Who might you be?"

"Tom. We're on our way OUT. Flirt. Later." This was Bill, giving him a push, and Amanda's eyebrows rose. "Uh, excuse ME, Bill. But YOU'RE kind of in MY way." Tongue in cheek, Amanda eyed him up and down in her classic I-don't-take-bullshit-from-anyone. Not-even-international-superstars.

"Woah, there," Tom said hastily, subtly – or not so much, really – stepping in front of Bill as his twin's face registered shock, then anger and insult. "We don't mean anything. Uh…?"

Amanda laughed. "Amanda," she provided with raised eyebrows and a sardonic smile. She grabbed her bags and cocked at eyebrow at the group, who looked at each other and moved to the side – except for Bill. She centered on him, biting her tongue – and when did she ever do that? – but she didn't have to hold herself back for long. Tom reached forward and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him aside. Amanda walked forward, debating with herself as to how much she wanted to fuck with them – especially Tom. Finally she gave in, and as they stepped into the elevator, she called, "Room seven-oh-two, if you care."

She walked down the hall, not looking back as the doors to the elevator closed, finding her room and unlocking the door, pushing it open and walking in. She scoped the place – two beds (she didn't know why) – a dresser, TV, small refrigerator, microwave, bathroom… Overall it was a classy place, but not overmuch for her planned length of stay. Amanda threw her bags into the corner by the dresser, stared at the bed for a moment, then pulled her iPod out of her pocket. 5:45. She hesitated, and then remembered one thing, and pulled out her phone, flipping the keyboard and hitting Georgia's name.

"In Germany." She paused, lingering over the keys as she debated. Did she want to tell Georgia that she'd met Tokio Hotel? Georgia knew that Amanda didn't lie, so she'd end up NOT getting her nap, being kept up by the constant buzzing of her phone as Georgia interrogated her. No… She would tell her, but not until later. She added, "Sleep now," sent the message, and closed her phone.

She collapsed on the bed, but barely five seconds later – or so she believed, but it was definitely a record for Georgia – she got a response. "Alright. Thanks for the text. Try to sleep all night, so that you won't end up nocturnal.

"Mhm." Amanda pulled the phone away from her ear, hit end, and almost slammed it on the nightstand. And then she went to sleep.

_*Bang. Bang. Bang.*_

_Pause._

_*Bang. Bang. Bang.*_

"Hel-loooo? Uh, Amanda?"

Amanda groaned and rolled over, scrubbing her hand across her face. "Please go away. I don't want room service, thanks though," she called, not registering the fact that whoever it was knew her name.

There was laughter outside her door – one person, one deep-voiced person with a German accent. "It's not room service, uh, Amanda. It's… uh, Tom. Tom Kaulitz? From Tokio Hotel? We, uh, met earlier?"

Slowly Amanda's eyes opened, and she stared at the ceiling above her. "If this is a booty call, you can go bang on some other chick's… haha, door," she replied, yawning violently and stretching as she reluctantly realized she was now awake. Damn the fact that she woke quickly.

"It's not a… HA… booty call… yet," he replied, and she could almost _hear_ the wink. Smirking, she rolled out of bed, and without so much as glancing at herself in the mirror, she walked to the door and opened it. Standing outside was just one person – Tom Kaulitz, in the flesh, eyes going wide as he checked her out. "What?" she asked, looking down at herself. She didn't see anything wrong. "Nothing," he replied, and she raised an eyebrow. Oh, she could already see how she could corrupt him.

"In that case, come back later. I'm SLEEPing." She turned, prepared to slam the door in his face, but he caught it and pushed his way in. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, one eyebrow raised, but she allowed him to come in. "Close the door behind you." She caught the eyebrow wiggle he gave her, and she chuckled, shaking her head. "That implies NOTHING."

"Of COURSE it doesn't, sweetheart," he replied, and did as she said. Amanda went over to her bed and sat down, crossing her legs and putting the soles of her feet together. Tom sat down on the other bed across from her and simply watched her, until she finally got sick of the – almost – awkward silence.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're not… you know, fawning over me, asking me for my autograph, et cetera et cetera. And why you felt the urge to piss my brother off."

Amanda yawned and chuckled at the same time, stretching backward. "Because that's not my style. I don't _fawn_ over people, no matter how famous they are. And I didn't feel the need to piss your brother off – it just happened."

Amanda pulled her iPod out of her pocket and checked the time. Holy shit. 11 PM. Of course, she DID feel better – she was still feeling the time change, but she wasn't lagging so bad. She looked up at Tom, who tilted his head, then raised his eyebrows slowly, and smiled slowly. His eyebrows lowered, and Amanda gulped. _Willpower, girl. _"Tom, I can all but read your mind. No. N, O. I'm not like that, sorry."

"In that case, Amanda… Me, Bill, and the G's are having a pre-show party. I'm sure you know there's a concert tomorrow..?" He trailed off, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Of course I know that, Tom. I'll be there, second row, seat 72."

He grinned. "Great. Well, anyways, we're having a pre-show party. My room. Right… now, pretty much, as soon as they get back with the eats, and… the drinks," he grinned, eyebrows wiggling.

Amanda laughed. "I don't drink with people I don't know, sorry." He shrugged.

"It's cool. Anyways… You're invited, if you'd like."

"Well, I was planning on checking out Germany tomorrow morning, NOT staying up all night partying…" She hesitated, and Tom hit her with a puppy-dog look. She cocked an eyebrow. "Cute, Tom, but I don't fall for those. But I will go."

He grinned a quick grin, and her stomach did a flip-flop. Oh boy, he hadn't even really _tried_ to hit her with anything yet, and he could grin at her and have her almost at his feet? The night would be… interesting.

Tom stood up and reached for her hand, but she shook her head and stood up. "What room? I need to change into something not wrinkly and… shit. Don't expect me dressed up, honey, but I'd rather NOT look like I slept in this."

Tom nodded. "Room seven-thirty. I'll be in there, waiting."

"Uh-huh. They better ALL show up before I get there, or shortly after, Tom."

He grinned his lightning grin at her once more and walked to the door, exiting on his own. Amanda watched him leave, then sat back down suddenly, pressing her hand to her heart. "Holy, mother fucking, flying shit. I am going to a private party with Tokio Hotel. Holy flipping shit."

She was halfway through typing a message to Georgia when she closed her phone. If she texted her now and told her… Georgia would never leave her alone until she let her talk to one of them, or until she sent her a picture of one of them. Instead she went to her bag and opened it, pulling out a new pair of jeans and a tank top and shirt. She pulled off her jeans and put on a new pair, then pulled off her shirt and tank top and put on new ones. She looked into the mirror, took her hair out of its ponytail, brushed it, and pulled it back again, then grabbed her room key and put it in her pocket, along with her phone.

Amanda walked out the door and headed to room 730, not quite sure what she was doing – only that it was the chance of a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Amanda's harassing me to type up chapter 18... I should really do that. Actually, I'll probably do it after I upload this chapter, and then the next chapter on my other fanfic. And then I've got to work on Two Halves (said fanfic) because chapter three is the last chapter I've written. I should also start working on Amanda's Story again... I haven't written on it in months. Amanda's getting sad, and I don't like making Amanda sad. ):**

**You guys should review. Reviews make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, stalk, manage, produce, or otherwise call Tokio Hotel, including the sexy Kaulitz twins, my own.**

Amanda walked down to the opposite end of the hallway, pausing outside the door that said 730 on it. She raised her hand to the door, hesitated, and then knocked. About five seconds passed before she saw the handle turn, and it opened, revealing Tom Kaulitz – in the flesh. Again. Now she stopped to get a good look at him – dreads, hat, flirtatious grin, overly large shirt, baggy jeans… She really WAS looking at Tom Kaulitz. She sucked in a breath, and then let it out, grinning.

"Hello. Where is everyone?" Manners had her hesitating outside the door until he stepped back and motioned for her to come in. She did so, stepping inside. His room was much larger than Amanda's, but it only had one bed – but it also had a VERY wide screen T.V., a separate kitchenette area, a larger bathroom, and a balcony. Wow.

"I don't know, but they'll be here soon," he said. Amanda shuddered internally – and, okay, a little bit on the outside as well – at the sound of his rough German accent. _Touch myself dirty, _she thought, and couldn't help but wonder what Georgia would be doing if she were in Amanda's place. She turned around to face Tom after she'd finished checking out his room, and opened her mouth – to say she didn't quite know what – but before she got the chance there was a knock on his door.

Tom opened the door to reveal Bill, Georg, and Gustav, who raised the bags in their hands and called, "Food! Drinks- woah." Georg and Gustav started chuckling, but Bill looked a little irritated. "Never mind then, Tom. We'll have the party in my room, I suppose, and leave you and… _her_, alone." This was Bill, glaring daggers at Amanda, who stepped forward, eyebrows shooting up. "Honey-" she began, tone approaching what would become a "excuse me, don't fuck with me" tone of voice, but Tom cut her off hastily.

"Bill, I invited her to the party." He leaned in close to his twin. "She's not like that, okay? She's more your type than mine, really," he said, saying the last part in German, quietly. Amanda bit her cheek and cocked an eyebrow, smirking. "I do speak German. It's been a while since I've had to, but I do – almost fluently," she said matter-of-factly, in rough German. The words were perfect – the accent, not so much. They all jumped, and Bill and Tom's expressions were twin images of "we've been caught," and then all four of them laughed.

"So why aren't we speaking German?" this was Georg, who shoved his way past Tom and Bill to set down the bags he was carrying in the kitchen.

Amanda grinned. "Because I'm pretty sure that your English is better than my German," she acknowledged, but her eyes were still on Bill. "Are you really going to be like this, Bill? We had a little… disagreement earlier. I regret to inform you that some people aren't going to bow down to your every wish. I'm one of those people." She cocked her head to the side, pursing her lips and raising one eyebrow in a direct challenge.

They stared at each other for a while, and the room was silent. "Come on, Bill… Amanda. Really, it's no big deal…" This was Tom, chewing his lip and watching the two of them a bit nervously.

"I don't have a problem with your brother, Tom, but I do have a problem with his attitude. Bill, let me put it straight. I think you're hot. I also think your brother is hot. Georg, I would say you were hot, but you've got a girlfriend. Gustav, you're pretty damn sexy. Thinking that all of you are smokin' doesn't mean that I'll put up with BULLshit. Okay? Okay."

There was a moment of silence, and then Bill, still glaring – though not at Amanda, anymore – walked in, setting the bags he was carrying down as Gustav followed and did the same. "Hm," Amanda said quietly, watching Bill, and shaking her head. She'd hate to ruin their party. "Bill… If you're going to be like this all night because of me, then I'll leave. I don't want to ruin your party."

"No." This was Tom, before Bill could so much as open his mouth. "You stay. Bill will get over himself." He raised his eyebrows at his twin, who rolled his eyes, and slowly offered Amanda a smile. She grinned back at Bill and walked forward, shoving at him a little. "Don't be a douche," she said, pronouncing the C as she always did in her way of saying it. He shrugged, still silent, and began to unload the food.

Amanda laughed as she witnessed the first thing pulled out of the bags – skittles, and then gummi bears… Chips, salsa, a bunch of sugary foods… basically a teenager's dream, even though no one in the room was in their teens anymore. "We ordered pizza earlier. It SHOULD be here by now." This was Bill, finally breaking his silence. As if he could summon anything, there was a knock on the door, and Gustav answered it. They watched him pull money out of his pocket and hand it over, and then he pulled in four pizzas. "We weren't expecting company," he said quietly, and Amanda had to grin. She was really going to have to work on corrupting Gustav tonight, just in case she never got to see him again.

"No big. I'll just take some from all of you," she said, making eye contact with Gustav and raising her eyebrows in a quick motion. His eyes widened, and she heard everyone else's suppressed laughter as the sexual implications of her words were caught – okay, so she was at least dealing with guys who were already perverted enough to catch the obvious.

Amanda caught up to Gustav as he set down the pizzas, and she opened the first box, eyeing the cheese pizza. "This is one of the twins'," she called, and looked up to see everyone else looking at each other curiously. "It's cheese. They're vegetarians. Common sense equals the cheese pizza belonging to the vegetarians. Here, take it, Bill," she said, picking the box up and shoving it at him. He caught it, shaking his head.

"You have no clue how weird it is for everyone to know every little secret about you," he said, watching her as he took a slice out and lifted it high in the air. A piece of cheese was dangling down from the edge of the pizza, and he opened his mouth, eyes closing as his tongue reached out to curl around the cheese and bring it into his mouth. Amanda stared at him the entire time, and then reached up to wipe at her mouth in case there was drool. _Oh my god…_ She thought, watching his eyes open – and then he winked at her. She bit the side of her lips, and tore her gaze away, wondering just how wet that single, seemingly innocent action, had made her.

"Anyways," Tom coughed, grinning at the two of them.

"Yeeeaaah… Did I mention I find you all extremely hot? You MIGHT want to watch what you do around me," Amanda said, adopting her normal personality again. Her eyes found Gustav, and she lifted both her eyebrows once, a slow smirk spreading across her face. "Especially you, Gustav," she said, allowing her voice to go just a little low. She then had to give it up and laugh her ass off at the shocked and confused expression on his face. "I'm joking. Kind of. Anyways, why are we all standing around with only Bill eating and… yeah? What do you DO in your pre-show parties?"

Amanda jumped at the feeling of an arm wrapping around her waist and looked to her side, seeing Tom with his rather evil – and totally sexual – grin on his face. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Well, you can guess what _I_ like to do...," wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She laughed.

"No, Tom. Really flattering and all – or is it, considering how many girls you've probably put the moves on before me? – but no." Suddenly she heard a Fall Out Boy song come on and looked over to where Georg was hunched over Tom's laptop. She rolled her eyes, then slipped away from Tom before he got any ideas – such as trying to dance with her – and moved over to the table where there was almost literally a feast spread out.

Amanda grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza from one of the boxes and lifted it up to her mouth with two hands, taking a large bite while looking for a paper plate to set it back down on. "Plates are over there," Bill's musical voice accompanied his finger, which pointed at the edge of the table, where the plates were still in their plastic wrap – and almost falling off the table. She grabbed them and moved them to one of the few free counter spaces, opening them and placing her pizza on them. She looked up to see the four boys watching her – except for Gustav. "What?," she asked, rolling her eyes as she took the plate to go sit by Gustav. "I'm hungry."

"Nothing," Tom said, and began to grin. "Don't you love a woman that will actually _eat_ in front of you?" This was directed toward Bill, and it was said in French. Amanda snorted with laughter, shaking her head. "What?," Tom asked. "Wait… Don't tell me-"

"I took French all four years of High school and for four years in college, honey," she said with a smirk. "You really just fail at trying to talk about me without me knowing." Tom groaned and looked upward as if asking for help, while Amanda shrugged. "What can I say – I wanted to know French, and when I discovered you guys, I wanted to learn German. Didn't get to do the latter until I got to college – damn my small high school and its limited foreign languages. I'm actually better at French than I am German."

"What languages don't you know?" This was Gustav, quietly from the opposite end of the couch. He was at one corner, she at the other. She smiled at him.

"Actually, it's just French and German. And English, of course. If you want foreign languages, you need to talk to my friend Laura, or my friend Georgia – but more Laura. She knows… I can never remember. Uh, Arabic, Hungarian, French, German… Shit. A lot. Georgia knows French – she took it for three years in high school until we lost our French teacher, then finished it up in college like me – German, Italian, and she's currently working on Irish Gaelic." Amanda took another bite of pizza, watching the boys watch her.

"Seriously, guys, what's with the staring?" The four band mates looked from one another nervously, and then finally Bill spoke up.

"Well, it's just… We normally have fans asking us about everything, and yet…"

"Oh, shit, guys! I'm sorry. You got me talking; really, I'm normally not this talkative. Especially around people I just met. So… OH! Hahaha, Georgia." Amanda grinned a devilish grin, running her tongue along her teeth. This time it wasn't only Tom that watched her, but Bill as well. She noticed that, but kept it in the back of her mind. "So. Bill, Tom. Well, it started with you Bill – and please don't deny that you know why – and then it went to you, Tom, mostly because you make the most amazing sex faces when you play your guitar – but you turned my lesbian friend, Georgia, bisexual."

There was a beat or two of silence, and then Tom and Bill looked at each other, and right at the same time, pumped their fists and said, "YES!" And then Tom moved over to Amanda, plopping down beside her, while Bill went over to the laptop and started playing Nena.

"So, Amanda. Not to be conceited or anything-" Bill began

"Even though you are," she interrupted, and smirked at him. He looked mildly insulted for a minute, then once more adjusted to the idea that Amanda was not going to be your average girl.

"I'm not, but anyways. What do you want to know about us?" Bill walked toward Amanda, standing above her and looking down.

"Holy shit, Bill, you're tall." Everyone stared at her, and then busted out laughing.

"Actually, Amanda, you're pretty short." That was Tom, offering a sarcastic grin.

"Yes, I am. But. Your brother is six-two. You are five-eleven. That is tall."

"Not abnormally so, for a guy, really," Bill said, still hovering over her. Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, y'all- "

The boys' eyes widened and they grinned at her. "I thought so. You're from… Texas, isn't it?"

"Stop interrupting me, Bill. Yes, I'm from Texas-"

"You interrupted me first."

"Doesn't matter. Shut up! Yes, I'm from Texas. Anyways, I've always wondered what y'all's favorite songs – out of _your_ songs – were."

Bill dragged a chair out of the kitchenette and straddled the back, causing Amanda's eyebrows to shoot up in an, admittedly, very sexual look, however he just grimaced and looked away. Amanda's lip pulled up and she ran her tongue across her teeth. "Uh, honey, I was just fuckin' with you." Tom sighed beside her.

"Really, Bill. I'd kill for her to look at me like that, and you- you're just… ugh." Amanda smirked and turned to Tom, wiggling her eyebrows. "Honey, I'll look at you as much as you want me to – and a helluva lot more than that."

Tom looked at her from under his eyebrows. "Uh, guys… Party's over. Go. Now." Amanda sighed and smacked Tom on the back of the head. He winced.

"Hey!"

"Tom, I'm not going to jump into your bed. I will flirt with you – because I will flirt with anyone. But not jumping into your bed."

"Anyone?" This was Gustav, which surprised Amanda, because she heard the tone of his voice and what he was implying.

"Yes, anyone, Gustav. I'm bisexual. Get used to it." She raised her eyebrows in a "argue with me" look, challenging them all with her expression, but every guy's face – including Georg's – were looks of interest. She sighed. "I'm not going to make out with a girl in front of you, sorry," she said, then grinned at the memory of her and Georgia saying they were let the band catch them making out just to get their attention. That was… quite a while ago, and while she thought that Georgia might have seriously been up to it, it was never really a true thing for her.

Thinking of Georgia got her thinking about calling her and letting her talk to Bill, or Tom, or one of the G's… or all of them. But if she did that, if Georgia knew that she was sitting in the same room with Tokio Hotel, alone… She'd probably find the means and opportunity to make her way to Germany. She would NOT have Georgia dropping her summer classes. So as much as she wanted to taunt Georgia with the fact that she was hanging with Tokio Hotel… No, she wasn't going to tell her. Not until she got home, anyways, and that would be in three weeks.

Amanda glanced around. The boys were watching her, which she found rather disarming. "Uhhhh… Should I start taking off my clothes now?" Tom's face lit up, and Georg shook his head, and Amanda heard a distinct mutter of "Please, not another Tom," which made her laugh. Gustav blushed, which only provoked Amanda to wink at him, causing him to blush even harder, which was cute. Then she looked at Bill, who was frowning a little. "Bill, seriously… Ugh," she said, but Tom distracted her.

"Please do," he said, but for once he didn't sound like he was implying she should jump in his bed – it was more a light, friendly teasing. "Sweetheart, give me about five seconds and I'll have mine AND your clothes off," she fired back, grinning at him and cocking a brow.

"Let me just get these guys out of my room, and I'll give you a view of a body you'll dream about," But he was still grinning, so Amanda found herself falling into flirt mode.

"Honey, dreams were created around the image of my body. You'd never be satisfied with looking at another girl," she returned, smirking.

"Just give me five minutes with my hands and your body. You'd become my willing slave." He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head a little, and she saw him tuck his tongue in his cheek.

"You know, they always say guitarists and bassists have the best hands – fingers," she started with a grin, looking from Tom to Georg. "Singers have the best mouths," she continued, acknowledging Bill with a jerk of her head. "But," she said, and turned her head, purposefully slowly, to focus on Gustav, "But. Drummers… Drummers bang the best," she finished, and winked at him, licking her lips to tease him. Gustav laughed, which was a first for him in the category of 'responses to Amanda's flirting', and which pleased her. "So, Gustav, is that true?" He closed his mouth tight at that, and Amanda laughed, and then turned to Tom.

"Girl, I promise you, I'm better than all of these losers at ALL of that," Tom fired back, lifting his hand to wiggle his fingers, then licking his lips and pelvic thrusting a little. Amanda busted out laughing, then determined to outdo him, she lifted her fingers to her mouth and licked them, one by one, keeping eye contact with Tom the entire time. She saw his adam's apple bob and smirked. However, before she could continue by saying something erotically dirty, Tom returned the pitch, not with words, but with an expression Amanda wasn't sure she could beat.

She watched his light brown eyes go dark and smoky, and her eyes tracked down to his mouth, where he bit his bottom lip. And then he groaned – but not just that playful 'uh'. He really _groaned_, a groan Amanda was sure she would have heard had she been fucking him right at that moment.

"Okay, Tom gets a 'ten' on the 'sounds and faces I make when I'm having an orgasm' chart," Amanda said, and she got up, moving away. "Spontaneous orgasm: five, four, three…" The other guys' eyebrows were up, and they were watching the two.

"I think Tom wins your little competition there, Amanda," Bill said, and she noticed that he'd finally called her by her name.

"This time. But only because he caught me off guard. I'll be ready next time."

"Hah! Admit it, Amanda – I won." Tom's look was a look of triumph, and she thought that maybe they'd started to realize just how much of a pervert she was. She'd admit it to herself – it didn't take her long to reveal her true nature.

"Like I said. This time, Tom. I've got a few looks of my own," she said, running her tongue along her bottom lip and shooting Tom a sideways glance through flirtatiously narrowed eyes, and then raising her eyebrows for a brief second.

"I think I still win, sorry. Try again," he said, but she saw the almost glazed look in his eyes and knew she'd done something right.

"Whatever. Anyways, what time is it?" She moved over to the computer and checked the time – almost 1 AM. That was pretty early, but she didn't want to wear out her welcome.

"Guys, it's getting pretty late. And I wanna get in a little sight-seeing tomorrow before I go to your concert. So I think I'm headed back to my room."

Tom looked up from the table, where he was collecting food. "You could always stay in my room for the night…" he suggested with a wink, and Amanda rolled her eyes. "Uh, no, Tom. Sorry."

"Well, in that case, here… Hold on." He went over to the dresser and dug around in a pile of stuff laying there, finally pulling out a large card that was swinging from a lanyard. "Backstage pass. We'll be gone early in the morning, but here's this. Better see you – BEFORE the show." Amanda's eyes widened and she grinned, walking over to take the pass from him. "Thanks, guys. I'll… wow, see you tomorrow, alright?"

Amanda hung the pass around her neck and walked toward the door, then glanced behind her as she heard someone hurrying toward her. It was Gustav, and he went past her to open the door, smiling at her. "See you tomorrow," he said quietly (as usual), as she walked out.

"Yeah, tomorrow," she agreed. Amanda heard the door close behind her as she headed down the hall, pulling her room key out of her pocket and sliding it into her door handle, pushing her way inside. She closed the door behind her and locked it, then pulled everything out of her pocket and put it down. She plugged in her phone and iPod, put her room key and backstage pass on the nightstand between the beds, getting shorts out of her bag and taking off her t-shirt, leaving her tank top on and removing her jeans and replacing them with shorts. She crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over herself after making sure the air conditioning was on. She turned off the light, and within seconds, she was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing, CaribbeanTrinidadian! More is certainly on its way. :)**

**I really need to write chapter 19 before Amanda cries.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, manage, stalk, produce, or otherwise call Tokio Hotel, including the sexy Kaulitz twins, my own.**

**Read, review!**

_*Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.*_

Amanda groaned and rolled over, slamming her hand on the nightstand beside her bed. She rooted around until she found her phone, which was the source of the annoying noise, and without even having to look at it, shut the alarm off. Thank goodness for old habits and memorization. She sighed and rolled over onto her back, eyes still closed, yawning. She reached up and rubbed her face, eyes slowly opening to the afternoon light that was shining into her room through the curtains. Slowly she began to remember the dream she'd had the night before… meeting Tokio Hotel on the way to her hotel room, hanging with them… hah, she wished!

Sighing, she sat up, feet hitting the floor beside the nightstand. She rubbed her face some more and really opened her eyes, glancing at the nightstand, then standing up and walking toward the bathroom. Then she paused.

Amanda turned back around, looking at an innocent looking card and lanyard laying on the nightstand. "No way…" she muttered, walking back to the nightstand and picking up the card. She held it close to her face and read it.

"Backstage Pass – Tokio Hotel: Concert at Hamburg, Germany, on June 11th, 2015."

"Holy shit."

Amanda stared in awe at the card. Things were starting to come back to her, not with the fuzziness that dreams had and lost throughout the day, but with a clarity that you only got if you experienced it. "Oh… holy flipping… I met Tokio Hotel yesterday. And I had a party with them in Tom's room… Georgia would flip a shit."

Slowly she set the card back down and picked up her phone, checking the time to make sure her alarm had gone off when it was supposed to. 1 PM. So she'd gotten roughly twelve hours of sleep, and the difference in time was starting to wear off. So it was… 6 AM back home. Wow, definitely not the time to be calling Georgia. She'd catch her… hell, she'd call her during the concert tonight.

But for now, Amanda needed a shower so she could go sight-seeing. She pulled out clothes from her bag and headed to the bathroom, stripping down and adjusting the water temperature. The water pressure wasn't actually that bad, which pleased her – she climbed in and began the process of wash, rinse, repeat (though that wasn't really how she did it).

Soon enough Amanda climbed out of the shower and began drying off, using two towels as she always did, and hanging them up over the shower rail. She got dressed, walking back out into the room and finding her Vans, putting them on with some socks and grabbing her cell phone, iPod, backstage pass, room key, and wallet, collecting them and putting them in her bag along with everything else that was already in it. She slung it over her shoulder and then found her poncho, putting it on over everything and walking toward the door. She turned in front of it and looked around her room, remembering Georgia's ritual and laughing. "Cell phone, iPod, purse, key… Alright." She turned around and opened the door, walking out and closing it behind her.

Amanda glanced down the hallway to room 730 and grinned. Wow… That was Tom Kaulitz's room, and she was one of the few people that knew it. She headed toward the elevator and pushed the down button, getting in when the doors open and hitting the number one, which in European countries meant the ground floor.

The elevator glided down and the doors opened, and she walked out into the lobby, smiling at the woman at the desk as she headed toward the doors. Amanda emerged into the sunlight and stared around for a while, then crossed the parking lot and got on the sidewalk that was by the road, walking to the corner where she saw the bus stop. She waited at the corner as people bustled around her, checking her iPod for the time – 3 PM. The concert was at nine, and if… wow, if the band wanted to see her backstage before then… she'd probably want to get there at about seven. That left her, what, two hours to explore, considering she was allowing herself an hour to get to Hamburg Harbor from her hotel, and an hour to get to the Colorline Arena from Hamburg Harbor.

Finally the bus pulled up that said "Hamburg Harbor" – in German, of course – and she got on, smiling at the driver and depositing the fare into the little machine and heading toward the back, finding an empty seat and sitting down. She leaned back and couldn't help but to grin, thinking about her first day in Germany. She'd always joked that she would meet Tokio Hotel, and then hang out with them in their hotel rooms and at their concerts… but she'd never really thought she'd get to. Oh, she'd have met them – at album signings, when they headed toward the backstage and she was standing in line for autographs… but to actually _meet_ them, for them to know her name and remember her… Georgia would have been going insane. She chuckled to herself quietly, pulling her iPod out of her purse and plugging her ear buds into her ears, finding Tokio Hotel and hitting play. Oh yeah, she was definitely in the mood to listen to them.

When the bus slid to a stop and people began to get off, she checked her iPod time. Holy shit, it was 4 PM. That meant she only had about two hours to explore Hamburg Harbor. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do, but simply climbing off of the bus gave her some ideas – there was a classic boardwalk she could walk along, a couple of cafés she could try out, a selection of seafood restaurants to choose from…

Amanda got off the bus and pulled her iPod out of her ears, wrapping the ear buds around it and tucking it into her bra. She headed toward the boardwalk, then detoured to a little café that had only a small line, stepping inside and getting behind the people already waiting. Thankfully the baristas moved fast – Amanda got to the front in no time and began looking at the menu, remembering the two weeks her German class had spent learning how to order food, all the different words, learning almost everything they would need to eat in Germany. She laughed at the memory.

"One mocha latte, please, and… I think a blueberry muffin." She smiled at the cashier apologetically, knowing her German was still rough, and pulled out her leather wallet, which she herself had made, way back in high school.

He rang her up and spoke, in equally rough English, "Six euros," offering her a smile. She laughed. "Thanks. I'm lucky that a lot of people in Germany speak English," she replied, doing her best to wrap her tongue around the tricky German words. He grinned at her.

"Mine's not great. I'm learning. I want to see America one day." Amanda rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"America's not that great, really." Amanda was surprised that she was suddenly remembering her German so well – she'd thought she was going to struggle with it while she was in Germany. A few of the more complex words and combinations were escaping her, but she was able to talk almost fluently – except for the accent.

She heard a cough behind her and looked to see a harassed, annoyed-looking businessman staring at her. She rolled her eyes again and turned around to face the cashier. "Thanks for the practice. I mean, speaking German." He grinned.

"Same here."

Amanda went to hang out by the opposite counter and wait for her coffee and muffin, which arrived soon thanks to the time she'd passed talking to the cashier. She took it and walked out of the café, waving at the cashier, who waved back, before she headed toward the boardwalk. "Dude, I want to see the floating boat church," she said to herself, remembering Georgia telling her about it. She looked around, seeing a lot of floating boats, but none that looked like a church.

"Uh, excuse me! Sir?" She came up behind a fisherman and tapped him on the arm. "I was wondering if you know where the floating boat church is." This man raised his eyebrows at her, and she shrugged. "The accent? I'm Texan – from America," she replied, and he grinned.

"No problem, ma'am. It's always nice to see visitors. Anyways, the church you're looking for is down there-"he pointed east. "You interested in Sunday mass?"

Amanda laughed. "No sir. Just want to see it." She'd had a little trouble keeping up with what he said, and she'd had to take a couple of seconds to translate it, but she was starting to get more comfortable talking in German, and hearing it around her. "Thanks!" She turned and walked off, heading east along the boardwalk until she saw the blue boat with the cross on it. She stopped, grinning, and pulled out her digital camera from her bag, snapping a picture. Then, inspired, she began taking pictures of everything – the water, all the cruise liners, the steamboats, the little tugboats, all the cafés, shops, even the people.

Amanda continued exploring the boardwalk, checking out a few shops and even buying a souvenir – a miniature boat church. She checked her iPod time periodically, and was amazed at how time flew from 4 PM to 5:45. She was heading toward the road that was near the boardwalk to get a cab when her phone went off. She pulled it out and saw that the text message said "Georgia" and grinned, opening the message.

"I know you're awake by now – it's like 5:45 over in Germany. Why haven't you texted me again? What are you doing right now? The concert's tonight. I wish I was there. Miss you!" Amanda put her phone back in her bag and continued on to the road, hailing a cab fairly quickly and getting in. She buckled up and then pulled out her phone, hitting 'reply' and opening her keyboard.

"I just got done exploring Hamburg Harbor. I'm in the cab, on the way to Colorline Arena for the concert. You won't be able to guess what happened to me yesterday, though." She hit 'send' and waited anxiously to reveal her secret.

"I'm going to guess. You met th and you and bill and tom had wild crazy sex in your room and now you have a backstage pass to their concert."

Amanda raised her eyebrows. Georgia had no clue how close she'd gotten. She replied, "Take out the wild crazy sex and you've got it right."

Georgia's reply was slow – she was probably at the barn. "Haha. Tell them I said hi. Now, really, what happened?"

Amanda shook her head, grinning. Should she let Georgia think it was a joke? No, what kind of friend - one who shared an obsession for Tokio Hotel – would she be if she did that? Wondering if she would ever convince Georgia to believe her, she replied with, "I'm not joking. I met them at the elevator. Tom started hitting on me. Bill was a little bitch. But I think we're better now – he might have actually flirted with me when we hung out in Tom's room later. I keep having to tell Tom I'm not going to have sex with him, though. And boy, I FUCKED with Gustav. Georg is pretty cool too." She hit send, and waited. It was almost fifteen minutes before she got a reply.

"Amanda, are you joking with me? Seriously, Rachel used to pull this crap all the time where she would lie to me about something and then get sooooo fucking offended when I didn't believe her LIE. It was one of the things about her that ALWAYS pissed me off. So please don't lie to me. Because there is seriously no way that you just happened to stumble upon Tokio Hotel on the same floor of the hotel you were staying in, and then they liked you enough to invite you to their room, and… no."

Amanda considered getting offended, but for real – she NEVER lied, unless she had to, and Georgia knew this."Georgia, no, I am NOT joking with you. Damnit, I'll send you a PICTURE later. I'll have Bill sing into the phone – if he likes me enough to do that for me, anyways. I am NOT joking."

This time Georgia's reply came in about two minutes. "OH MY GOD, AMANDA. YOU'RE NOT JOKING? SERIOUSLY? YOU MET THEM. YOU MET TOKIO HOTEL. FUCKFUCKFUCK WHY AM I NOT THERE. WHYWHYWHY. AMANDA. I'M DROPPING MY SUMMER CLASSES. I'M BUYING THE PLANE TICKET RIGHT NOW."

Amanda busted out laughing in the cab, which elicited a few strange looks from her cabbie. She shrugged and smiled at him, then texted Georgia back. "No, you can't drop your summer classes. You already paid for them, you already have the books, and they mean that you'll graduate before I will, and I started college a year before you. Dude, I'll get us front row and center tickets to their Texas concerts, when they come. I'll get us both backstage passes, and when they come to the US we'll go to all of their Texas concerts – Houston, San Antonio, Dallas – all of them, and we'll have backstage passes to all of them. I swear. But you can't leave. You're working on your MASTERS in Creative Writing and Clinical Psychology, Georgia. You can't up and leave."

Georgia's reply was quick. "Amanda. I can take my classes next year. It's my money to spend. I'll stay with you. We'll share a hotel room – hell, a one bed hotel room, we used to share your itty bitty twin bed back when I spent the night with you in high school. Well, unless that one bed is already occupied by two people…" Amanda laughed out loud again; she was glad to see Georgia's sarcastically perverted sense of humor shining through. "I'll shove Bill, or Tom, or Bill AND Tom, out of your bed so I have a place to sleep. Actually, scratch that. I'll just climb in with all of you. Point is, PLEASE, Amanda." But Amanda could tell that Georgia already knew she wasn't coming. Georgia loved Tokio Hotel, yes, and had since her Junior year of high school (which was nothing compared to Amanda loving them since her freshman year). However, Georgia also wanted her Masters in Creative Writing, and her PhD in Clinical Psychology, more than she wanted anything in the world.

"No, Georgia. You don't have any money to spend – you're a broke college kid, and you know it. You're a semester away from taking out a loan. You can't afford to waste the money it cost you to take your summer classes, and you can't afford to lose the extra hours your summer classes will get you. You can't afford the trip, Georgia."

This time it was about five minutes before she got Georgia's reply. "But..." That was all that the text message said, and Amanda smiled, knowing she'd won.

"But nothing. I'm sorry, Georgia. You'll meet them when they come to Texas. Until then… go put them on shuffle on your iGasm."

She checked the time on her own iPod, and then glanced up. Oh wow. The Colorline Arena was literally blocks ahead of them – she could make out the people inside. Amanda dug out her wallet and opened it, checking the fare on the counter in the front of the cab and pulling out a little over what it read, for a tip. She would be able to walk the last few blocks faster than what the cabby could drive them, considering the traffic. She leaned forward, and exercising her German, said "I'll walk from here. Here you go. Thank you!" And handed him the euros, grabbing her bag and checking to make sure she had everything before getting out of the cab.

Amanda stood on the sidewalk for a moment, stomach clenching in anticipation of the fact that she was headed _backstage. _Then she paused. How exactly did she _get_ backstage, anyways? She headed toward the theatre, looking around at the busy people, whom were all headed in the same direction. Many were wearing Tokio Hotel t-shirts, but considering she'd met them, was going to be hanging out with them… Amanda kind of figured it would be kind of awkward to be wearing their shirt while she was sitting beside Gustav, chilling. Her phone buzzed, but she ignored it for the moment, walking inside Colorline Arena and looking around for a guard or someone. The first one she found, she headed toward, and she tapped him on the arm. "Uh, excuse me, sir. I have a backstage pass..?" He looked down at her.

"Let me see it."

Amanda reached into her purse, and panicked._ The pass! _Frantically she opened her purse, digging around, wondering if she'd left it at the hotel room. _Surely not…_ "Sir, I swear I have one. I don't know where it is. It's in here somewhere though…" But now the guard was frowning at her, and raising an eyebrow, he shook his head. "Nice try, lady. Move along."

_No!_ Amanda was in pure panic mode now. If she didn't show up, then Tom and Bill and Georg and Gustav would think she didn't care, and she didn't want them to think she cared as much as she did, but… _no!_ "No, I really have one, I-" But now he uncrossed his arms, reaching for his belt – his holster – and Amanda gulped and rushed away, abandoning her usual 'fuck you' attitude in the place of… "Shit, shit, shit, I KNOW I had it, I know… Fuuuuuck." Amanda found a bench with an empty spot and sat down, putting her purse down and emptying it out – though carefully. Wallet, room key, camera, phone… _backstage pass!_ "Thank all that is… whatever." She put everything back into her purse but the pass and looked around, finding another guard and walking up to them. "I have a backstage pass." She all but shoved it in their face, and then waited.

"Hmmmm. This seems to be… authentic… Where did you get _this?_" The guard looked surprised.

"Uhhhh… Tom Kaulitz gave it to me?"

Now the guard eyed her up and down with an 'of course Tom would do that' look, and she got a _little_ offended. "Uh, it's NOT like that, so you might as well stop thinking that. Seriously, I think Tom can meet a girl without fucking her… If she says no."

That made the guard laugh, and with an appreciative grin he said, "Alright. Follow me," and turned, leading Amanda to some pathway she hadn't noticed before. They walked down a long hallway, turned, hit a door which took the guard's ID to open, went through, walked down another hallway, hit another door that took ID AND fingerprint, and then another hallway, which the guard led Amanda halfway down before gesturing to a door. "Here you go," he said, and chuckling, walked away. Amanda watched him go and then turned, facing the door. There was nothing on it – nothing signaling that this was the room where Tokio Hotel was. Was the guard leading her on?

She knocked on the door, and when that didn't get a response, she knocked harder. No response.

Amanda tried the handle, and to her surprise, it turned. Slowly she pushed the door open.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Herpderp. We just keep chugging along. You guys have got to be grateful that I have 18 chapters of this pre-written, lol. Of course, 18 isn't typed up yet. Once seventeen gets posted, I'll require reviews to keep myself interested. And it would be nice if they started now. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, manage, stalk, produce, or otherwise call Tokio Hotel, including the sexy Kaulitz twins, my own.**

**Read! Review!**

The room that Amanda walked into was large, but that didn't matter. The four people inside of it were, all in their own way, large presences. The first person to notice her lit up, then stood up and headed toward her.

"You know, you're not exactly short yourself, Tom," she commented with a grin, and then her eyes widened in surprise as he enveloped her in a hug. It took her a couple of seconds, but then she hugged him back – and took it up a notch by wrapping her leg around his… Well, upper thigh. She wasn't quite flexible – nor tall – enough to reach his waist. He laughed and reached back to slide his hand from her calf to her knee, then to her thigh… But when his hand didn't stop she dropped her leg and smacked it, shaking her head.

"I definitely out-pervert you, Amanda." She raised her eyebrows and, before she could give herself a reason not to, her hand went for his crotch. And she connected. She tucked her tongue in her cheek and cocked an eyebrow, looking at him as he grinned down at her. "This could be considered sexual harassment," he said, and then reached forward to grab her boob. She permitted it, giving him a "what now" look.

They stared each other down, until Bill made a noise of disgust. "Seriously, guys, get a room. Please." Amanda rolled her eyes, but she didn't let go of Tom's crotch, nor make him stop groping her. Finally Bill appeared – seemingly out of nowhere – and grabbed Tom, hauling him backward.

"This one's a draw," Tom said as he shook loose of his younger twin.

"Maybe," Amanda agreed, "But I was winning. You were going to wimp out any second."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"No way – dude, you have nice boobs. I could've held on for a while."

"Your penis didn't exactly feel _small_ – definitely wasn't bothering me a bit to touch it."

The two were now grinning at each other, but Bill interfered again, giving Amanda a dirty look this time. "Shut up. Seriously. We get it, you're both perverts. Okay? Okay. Now give it a rest."

Amanda and Tom rolled their eyes at the same time, and then Amanda spotted the table laid out to her left. "Food! I've only had a blueberry muffin today, and that's weird for me. Whatcha got?" She examined the layout, seeing spaghetti, chicken alfredo, pizza, hamburgers… Basically stuff you would see back in the U.S. She found a plate and went for the alfredo, using the large spoon that was already in the dish to scoop a fairly decent sized amount up and slap it on her plate, grabbing a fork and looking around. Georg was over by a laptop, surfing the internet, while Gustav was sitting in a chair, iPod in his ears, drumsticks in his hand, beating out the beat to the music he was listening to – apparently without even realizing he was doing it.

Bill was pacing the floor, and chattering away. "Okay, so we've got Schrei, of course," he said, talking in rapid-fire German. "Then the recent hit single from our new album," he continued, ticking the list off on his fingers. "Then back to the classics – Durch Den Monsun. Then from Humanoid, we'll do Automatisch. Uhmmm… What else, Tom? Shit, why can't I remember this?"

Tom was back to sitting on the couch, lounging in the middle in a perfect guy's pose – legs splayed, hands near his crotch, and – grinning at Amanda. "He gets like this," he whispered in English. "It's hard to shut him up."

"I can hear you, Tom," Bill said in English as well, giving Amanda the dirty look. Amanda rolled her eyes. What was with Bill? One day she thought he might have been warming up to her, now he seemed to all but hate her. She opened her mouth, but Tom caught her eye and shook his head, then started talking before she could.

"We're taking the motorcycle out for Automatisch-"

Amanda cut him off. "Bill… I have to advise that you do not get ON the motorcycle. For your own health."

Bill looked at her strangely. "Uh… No? It's part of the routine, Amanda. I'm not just NOT doing it because you said not to," he said in a pissy tone of voice.

"Uh, Bill. It's not that I don't want you to, it's that I like motorcycles. A lot." She raised her eyebrows. "A LOT. I find them… very hot. Very. I also find YOU… very hot. I may be tempted to jump on stage and molest you if you get on it."

Tom cut in. "Can _I_ get on the motorcycle, Bill? Please?"

Amanda laughed. Bill scowled. "Deal with it, Amanda." He switched to German, rolling his eyes. "Yes, so after Automatisch it'll be Geisterfahrer, then they'll take the motorcycle away-"

Amanda interrupted him. "Thank goodness you won't be on it all night. I might spontaneously combust."

A hint of a smile almost appeared on Bill's face, and then he scowled again, and continued rattling away in German. Amanda was having a bit of a hard time with keeping up with what he was saying. "Then the first song from our new album, and then Spring Nicht… Uh, Tomi, are we doing In Die Nacht?"

Amanda smiled at Bill's use of the nickname he fondly called his twin. She did cut in, however. "I've never seen that performed, you know. That would be… awesome."

Tom smiled at her. Slowly – maybe a bit reluctantly – Bill smiled at her as well. "It's a personal song," Bill said, in English. "We don't do it often. I cry sometimes," he added with a laugh. Tom smiled.

"I do too, to be honest. Not all the time… But sometimes."

Amanda frowned. "If y'all don't want to perform it, then don't."

The twins smiled at each other. "We haven't, not in a while," Bill said, still speaking English. "I think it's about time we did. We like to do it in Germany, anyways. So we'll perform it. If the G's don't mind," he added, looking over to Georg and Gustav.

Georg shook his head. "No, man, that just gives me a much-deserved break in the middle of it all." He laughed, and then walked over to Gustav, elbowing him. Gustav looked up and took one ear bud out of his ear. "Huh?"

"Do you mind if we perform In Die Nacht?" This was Bill again, speaking English. Gustav shrugged. "Go for it. Just gives me a break. Oh, hey, Amanda!" He looked surprised to see her, and everyone else – including Amanda – busted out laughing.

"Really, Gustav? I've been here for a while now, and you just now noticed me?"

He blushed. "Sorry – in the zone." Amanda laughed and took her food, walking over to the couch and sitting in the corner, beside Tom. She began eating while listening to Bill's chatter.

"I remember now. We're going to alternate pretty much, start with Schrei, then play a few songs from our new album, then play Durch Den Monsun, then a few more songs from the new album, then I guess In Die Nacht, then a few more from our new album… So, basically, the fifteen songs on the new album, then Schrei, Durch Den Monsun, In Die Nacht, Automatisch, Geisterfahrer , Spring Nicht… That's 21 songs. Holy shit this will be a LONG concert. Then again they've always been long. Eventually, we're going to either have to stop playing every song from the album that the concert is for, or cut out the old songs. Thank goodness we made room for like 25 songs… I don't know how we'll fill up the spare time, though."

Tom cut in again. "Amanda, what's YOUR favorite song?"

Amanda shook her head. "I don't have one favorite. I've always liked Sacred, Zoom Into Me, Break Away, and Love And Death."

Tom raised his eyebrows at Bill. "That's four songs. We have 21. Plus four equals 25. We could play those four too…"

Bill frowned. "I kind of LIKE the spare time," he said, but was already nodding. "Yeah, we can throw those in. Dude… That's ten old songs to the fifteen new ones. Start with Schrei, then do two new ones, Durch Den Monsun, two new ones, Automatisch and Geisterfahrer, then four new ones… Okay, where am I?"

Tom, Amanda, and Georg laughed. Gustav was already back in his own world. "You've got four out of ten and eight out of fifteen. Keep going," Amanda said, holding up her fingers to help count.

"Alright. Then we'll do Spring Nicht, then two new ones. Sacred, two more. Uhh… That's six out of ten and twelve of fifteen. Shit. I'm going too fast on the new ones. Okay, after the two new ones we'll do Zoom Into Me AND me and Tomi will do In Die Nacht, and then two new ones, then Love And Death, and the last new one, and then we'll end with Break Away. Work for you, Tom? Georg? Gustav? … Gustav!"

Amanda, who was sitting on the end of the couch that Gustav's chair was at, reached over and shoved him. His eyes popped open and he took one ear bud out. "Yeah, yeah. What?"

They all laughed except for Bill, who looked irritated. "I am NOT repeating myself… Damnit, yes I am. Okay, listen close. We're starting with Schrei, then doing songs five and seven on the new album, then Durch Den Monsun, then one and twelve, Automatisch and Geisterfahrer, songs two, four, eleven, and fifteen, Spring Nicht, three and fourteen, Sacred, six and thirteen, Zoom Into Me, In Die Nacht, eight and ten, Love And Death, nine, and then Break Away. Does that work for you?"

Gustav nodded. "Cool, yeah, that works. What time is it?"

Georg was back at the laptop, so he checked. "Eight. One hour to go, guys."

As if the time had triggered something in Amanda, she looked at her phone. "Hey, guys?"

Bill, Tom, and Georg looked up. Gustav, of course, didn't hear her. "Yeah?" That was Bill, speaking English.

"One of my best friends is also a really big fan – in fact, I was the one that got her into you. We're keeping in touch throughout this trip, and I told her I met you. I'm not sure she believes me…" Amanda trailed off, looking down guiltily.

Surprisingly, it was Bill who was kind. "So you want us to say hi," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, or just one of you. Not for very long – in fact, I'll put you on speakerphone so I can shut her up when she starts babbling. International minutes cost a fortune. But, if you guys don't want to, I mean, before the concert…" Again she trailed off.

"No, it's cool. I don't mind," Bill said, and Tom and Georg nodded. Amanda elbowed Gustav, who sighed (in an _almost_ irritated way) and took out his ear buds completely. "Fine. I won't listen to my iPod." He snapped, and caused everyone's eyebrows to shoot up.

"Uh, dude." Georg walked over. "We're just going to say hi to a friend of Amanda's real quick. Calm down." Gustav looked astonished – and a little ashamed – and nodded, sitting up.

Amanda pulled out her phone, scrolled through her contacts, and hit send when she found Georgia's name. She put her phone on speaker and motioned for everyone to gather around as she set it on the arm of the couch. They did so, and Amanda lifted a finger to her lips for silence. Everyone listened to the phone ring, and then…

"Hello?"

Amanda re-enforced the 'shh' motion, grinning. "Hey, Georgia. What's up?"

"Nothing much – still at the barn. It's like… I think one over here. Just got done working with a horse. Are you at the concert yet? 'Cause I figured you'd get there pretty early, but it sounds pretty quiet to me."

Amanda laughed. "Yeah, I'm at the concert. But… I'm not in my seats yet. Hey, remember how I told you I met Tokio Hotel at my… haha, hotel?" She shrugged apologetically at the poor joke.

"Yeah, I remember. Are you finally admitting that you were pulling a joke?"

Amanda sighed. "No, actually. And now I have proof." She motioned to the band, and they hesitated – and then all looked at Bill. He rolled his eyes.

"Hi… Georgia? It's Bill."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and then, "Oh my god."

Everyone laughed. "I told you so, Georgia. You recognize his voice, don't you?" Amanda was smug.

Silence for a little longer. "Uhh. Yeeaaaah. Okay, give me a good reason not to come to Germany."

Everyone laughed again. The entire band appeared flattered. "You have summer classes that you already paid for. You can't. I'm sorry."

A pause. "So. Bill. How much is she flirting with you?"

Everyone looked at Tom, who was grinning. Bill was scowling – but when it came to Amanda, when wasn't he? Amanda was laughing silently.

"Actually, Georgia, she's flirting with me," Tom said, and they heard a gasp over the phone.

"Is everyone there? Gustav and Georg too?"

"Hey," the G's chorused, and they heard a sigh over the phone.

"You're backstage. With Tokio Hotel. In Germany. I HATE you."

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, I love you too." She smiled at the phone, and then Tom spoke.

"Hey, Georgia. Amanda. Are you two… You know?"

It didn't take either of them two seconds to get his meaning, but it was Georgia who spoke first. "No! Dude, we're best friends. Have been since my Junior year of high school. We've been friends since my Freshman year. It was never like that. Wait. Well, unless you want to watch…"

"Georgia!" Amanda was shocked, but laughing at the same time. Tom was very interested – as was everyone else.

"You'd have to join in, though – okay, okay, sorry Amanda! Sorry."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "And you were a lesbian once, too."

Tom and Bill's eyes widened. "You mean THIS is the lesbian friend we turned bi?"

Georgia cut in before Amanda could answer. "I am not bi! I do not even really have exceptions-"

"Uh-huh, sure," Amanda said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, so maybe. But I'd see their penis – er. Wow, kind of awkward."

There was a pause.

"Okay, not really awkward. I'd see y'all's penises and… it wouldn't work. I don't think. I don't know. But I won't ever find out anyways, so whatever. Ugh."

Everyone was laughing now, including Georgia. Tom caught Amanda's eye and mouthed the words, '_Is she hot?_' to which Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Tom wants to know if you're hot, Georgia."

The room went silent for a moment, and then everyone but Tom and Georgia were laughing. "Why don't you come to Texas and find that out for yourself?" This was Georgia, voice a little lower and a lot more flirtatious.

Tom was grinning, eyebrows raised, looking at the phone. "You know, maybe I will. Would I have a warm bed waiting for me?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, and Bill just shook his head, but Georgia was willing to play along. "I don't know. How well do you share beds, Tom?"

"Depends on who I'm sharing it with."

Even Bill was starting to smile now, just a bit.

"Well, when you come to Texas, we'll see if my bed's empty…"

"You did say you were a lesbian, right? If there's another girl in the bed with you… I bet I can squeeze in."

Now Georgia laughed. "I don't share. Sorry, love."

Tom frowned. "So… no threesomes?"

Everyone was laughing at this point, especially Georgia. "No. Sorry."

Amanda shook her head and cut in before Tom could do something embarrassing – like beg. "Anyways, it's 8:30 according to my iPod. So I think we should go, Georgia. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Will you talk to me later, too, Tom?"

Amanda rolled her eyes – her best friend could be such a flirt, though she'd never seen her flirt with a guy before. It was pretty funny, actually. "GoodBYE, Georgia." She hit end on her phone, turned off the speakerphone, and pocketed it, as everyone else resumed their usual activities. But now there was only about fifteen or twenty minutes left until the concert began, and it was starting to show. Bill resumed pacing, while Georg found a chair by the computer and sat in it, fingering notes and staring at his hands as he did so. They all heard Gustav turn his iPod up, as it switched to Schrei, and he began to beat out the opening drumbeats. Tom sat at the corner of the couch and stared at his fingers, though he didn't finger any notes like Georg was. Amanda watched them all silently, knowing that this wasn't the time to crack jokes.

Time passed, and it was marked by the increasing severity of the tension in the room. Presently Bill went and sat in a corner, head in his hands, and Amanda started to get up, but Tom put his hand on her arm and shook his head. She sank back onto the couch, until Bill looked up. "It's ten til, Amanda. You might want to go to your seat." He went back to having his head in his hands, and Amanda nodded, slowly getting up and heading toward the door. She paused and looked back at everyone. "Good luck, guys."

There was no response.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Amanda, I've started nineteen, so stop crying. :P I actually didn't intend to start it until I got all the preceeding chapters uploaded here, but... eh, why not?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, manage, stalk, produce, or otherwise call Tokio Hotel, including the sexy Kaulitz twins, my own.**

**Read! Review!**

* * *

Amanda stepped out of the room and nearly ran into the security guard from earlier – the nice one, that is. She smiled at the man.

"Thanks for your help earlier. I've got to head to my seat now," she said, and he nodded.

"There's a shortcut to the theatre from here, as you could guess. I'll take you that way, if you want." He gestured down the hallway, opposite the direction that they'd come from earlier. Amanda nodded, and they headed down the hall, until they got almost to the end and the guard opened a door to their left, walking through it with Amanda and coming to another hallway – there seemed to be a lot of those backstage. They went down it, and about three quarters of the way down he indicated a door. "Go through there. It's the side entrance to the theatre. It's probably pretty packed now, so be careful."

Amanda nodded, and walked through the door, emerging into… _noise_. Screaming fans were packed corner to corner, and Amanda had to shove, push, and fight her way to row two, and then force her way to seat 72 - which someone was currently standing in front of.

"Uh, honey, that's MY seat," she said, cocking an eyebrow at the girl that was bouncing up and down in front of it.

"I got here first," she replied, eyeing Amanda up and down. She had a good three inches on Amanda, but Amanda had been working out since her senior year of high school – and had built up muscle thanks to it.

Amanda returned the look, running her tongue across her teeth and raising her eyebrows in her best "do you really want to fuck with me?" look. "I honestly don't care. It's my seat – I have the ticket for it. Now either move, or…" and she finished that sentence with a cocked eyebrow. The girl hesitated, then with a grumble she moved over, giving Amanda a dirty look. Amanda flipped her the bird and moved in front of her seat, turning to face the stage, just as the lights dimmed. She watched movement in front of the stage and made out Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav making their way to the stage. She cheered for them along with everyone else, but it was different when she knew the guys – she didn't feel as… rabid as she might have felt otherwise.

Everyone took their places, Bill front and center, Tom and Georg to either side, and Gustav at the back. They took a couple of seconds to set up, and then Bill leaned into the microphone. "Hey, Hamburg!" He yelled in German, and the crowd roared back at him. "ARE. YOU. READY. TO. SCREAM?" He yelled at them, and the crowd erupted, stomping their feet as Gustav hit the opening beats, then Tom played the opening chords, then Georg joined in.

"You get up, and somebody tells you where to go to.

"When you get there, everybody's telling you what to do.

"Thank you, it's been another bloody Monday.

"And no one is asking what you wanted anyway.

"Nein nein nein, nein nein nein. Nein nein nein, nein nein nein!

Bill pointed at the audience, and Amanda joined in. "SCHREI!" She yelled at him, laughing as he continued on.

"Til you feel it!"

"SCHREI!"

"Til you believe it!"

"SCHREI!"

"And when it hurts you, SCHREI it out loud!"

Amanda jammed along with the crowd, head-banging simply because Schrei was one of their songs to do it to. They rocked through the rest of Schrei, and as it died down, Bill laughed as the audience yelled at him. "You were AWESOME, Hamburg!" He yelled, pointing at them, which gained him cheers. He looked around at Tom, then at Georg and Gustav, and they nodded, then began playing one of their new songs, one of the ones that Amanda liked the most on their new album. She loved the drums on this particular song, and so yelled "GO GUSTAV!" As he beat his way through a drum solo, clapping and cheering almost the entire way through.

They played another new song, and then it ended, Amanda got an idea. Durch Den Monsun was one of Georgia's favorite songs. She quickly found Georgia's name in her recent calls and hit send, and Georgia answered almost immediately. "LISTEN!" Amanda yelled into the phone as soon as Georgia said hello, and put the phone on speaker, lifting it into the air.

"I'm staring at a broken door

"There's nothing left here anymore.

"My room is cold, it's making me insane.

"I've been waiting here so long

"Another moment seems to've come.

"I see the dark clouds coming up again.

"Running through the monsoon

"Beyond the world.

"To the end of time

"Where the rain won't hurt.

"Fighting the storm.

"Into the blue.

"And when I lose myself I think of you.

"Together we'll be running somewhere new.

"Durch den monsun."

She pulled her phone back down to her ear, and Georgia was near yelling. "OH MY GOD AMANDA I LOVE YOU. I LOVE BILL. I LOVE THIS SONG. THANK YOU THANK YOU." She laughed and lifted it up again as Bill went back into the chorus, keeping her phone up, not caring about international minutes, just glad for the chance to let her friend listen to the first song she'd ever liked by Tokio Hotel.

She put her phone back to her ear as Bill ended the song. "I LOVE YOU TOO, GEORGIA. BUT THIS WILL COST A FORTUNE IF I LET YOU HEAR THE WHOLE CONCERT."

"IF THEY PLAY WORLD BEHIND MY WALL, PLEASE CALL ME. OTHERWISE… THANK YOU, AMANDA!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME. I LOVE YOU."

Amanda hung up as Bill sang his way through one of their new songs, and then another one, and then there was a brief pause. And they brought out the motorcycle.

"Oh my god."

She pulled out her phone and texted Georgia, "They brought out the motorcycle," and hit send, and then stared as Bill climbed on. "TOUCH MYSELF DIRTY, ORGASM IN MY PANTS, PLEASE HAVE SEX WITH ME NOW BILL," she yelled, and at that moment he looked directly at her – and winked. Amanda bit her bottom lip and reached for him, and he and Tom both laughed – though the rest of the audience had no clue why.

"Automatisch. Automatisch."

And they played their way through Automatisch, and then began playing Geisterfahrer. The entire time half of Amanda wanted to look away for fear she would lose control and try to climb onto the stage and molest Bill, but the other half of her couldn't look away as he grinded against the bike. She watched his hips pump against the seat, and many times throughout the song he would lick his lips and then bite them, caressing the handlebars while his eyes met hers, and he would cock one eyebrow and grin as he did all of this (while singing, mind you), and Amanda would come a little in her pants – she was pretty sure of that last part. As the last strains of Phantomrider played and the stagehands came out to take the bike, Amanda screamed her loudest. "KEEP THE BIKE. GIVE ME THE BIKE. BE ON THE BIKE TONIGHT. PLEASE." She laughed at herself, and then continued screaming as they played the next song.

Amanda's voice was starting to go hoarse as they made their way through the next four songs off of their new album, then went into the somber Spring Nicht. The crowd quieted down as Bill's face changed from cheerful audience interaction to serious, and as she watched his face she thought she almost saw him cry, and she felt her stomach clench just a little, and something grab in her chest. Everything in her wanted to go on stage and hold him, and she could barely stand to look at the heartbroken expression on his face, so much that she felt herself tearing up a little. _Wow, he's good with his audience,_ she thought, because surely that was all it was.

The tone of the music picked up a little in the next song, and then a little more as they played song fourteen of their new album, then got a little slow again as they opened into Sacred, one of the songs Amanda had inadvertently requested. She sang along as Bill belted out the lyrics, getting into the song with hand gestures, closing his eyes and putting his all into the song. She had to admire him for that, if she admired him for anything – he never half-assed a song.

The beat picked back up with the next two songs, and then slowed back down as they hit another song Amanda had mentioned, Zoom Into Me. He looked at all of the audience as he sang this song, and he even looked at Amanda, and smiled. _Maybe we just connected, somehow. Or I could just be another audience member to him, I don't know. But I really hope he stops hating me eventually._ Amanda smiled back as Georg played the piano and Tom added in small notes from the guitar, Gustav keeping a quiet beat in the background, barely heard.

As Zoom Into Me ended, Georg and Gustav got up and left the stage. The lights went out for a few brief moments, and when they went back on there were two spotlights on two stools, with Bill sitting on one, facing Tom, who was sitting in the other with one of his acoustic guitars. Slowly he began strumming, and then Bill chimed in and they began to play In Die Nacht. Bill watched Tom the entire time, and Tom would look up from his guitar and smile at Bill. About halfway through the song their eyes met, and they smiled at the same time, and Amanda watched as tears began to track down their faces. The audience was silent as the twins played the song to one another, and at the end of it Amanda had to hastily wipe her eyes.

The lights went dark again, and when they lit back up the stools were gone, Bill and Tom were no longer crying, and the G's were back on stage, with everyone in their respective corners. They began playing the next two songs, which were upbeat song. Everyone perked back up, and by the end of the second one they were singing along as the band segued into Love And Death, the next song Amanda had requested. She screamed particularly loudly as Bill sang the line

"Is it tragedy or comedy?"

Which was Amanda's favorite part of the song. They played the last song from their new album. Then, as Break Away began, Gustav began hitting the drum beat, and Tom and Georg ripped into it, and Bill began screaming at the audience with all his might.

"I FEEL SO, CLAUSTERPHOBIC HERE.

"WATCH OUT, NOW YOU BETTER DISAPPEAR.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME STAY.

"I'LL BREAK AWAY.

"BREAK AWAY.

The music died and the crowd roared, stomping their feet, screaming for an encore, and seconds passed. Just as the yells of 'ENCORE' began to die down, in the darkness the piano began, and Amanda recognized the opening keys to World Behind My Wall. Immediately she dialed Georgia, and as Georgia answered, she yelled, "HERE'S YOUR SONG," put her phone on speaker, and lifted it into the air.

"It's raining today

"The blinds are shut, it's always the same

"I've tried all the games that they play

"But they make me insane.

"Life on TV

"It's random

"It means nothing to me

"I'm writing down what I cannot see

"Wanna wake up in a dream

"Woah oh woah oh

"They're telling me it's beautiful

"I believe them but will I ever know

"The world behind my wall

"Woah oh woah oh

"The sun will shine like never before

"One day I will be ready to go

"See the world behind my wall."

Amanda heard Georgia screaming through the phone and she screamed along with her. She knew this song had meant a lot to Georgia at one point, and that it still did even today. It struck Amanda too, and likely did the same for many other fans. She heard Georgia singing along as they got further in the song and she smiled, watching Bill.

"I'm ready to fall

"I'm ready to crawl on my knees, to know it all

"I'm ready to heal

"I'm ready to feel

And then Bill's eyes met Amanda's. His face registered shock for a moment, and so did Amanda's, and then he looked away quickly, though he never missed a beat in his singing. _What was that…_ Amanda momentarily forgot that she had the phone lifted up as she puzzled over the strange occurrence, even after the band left once more, until she heard Georgia's voice.

"Amanda? Amanda! AMANDA."

"Oops," she yelled into the phone as she brought it back to her ear. "Okay, I think they're done. International minutes will kill me. Talk to you later!" And she hung up the phone, following people out of the row and then letting them all rush past her until the crowd thinned a little. She headed toward the front of the stage, where a guard caught her. She held up her backstage pass. He looked at it, looked at her, raised his eyebrows, and then let her through. She followed the path of guards to a door that, when she opened it, led her into the backstage room. This time the scene was much different, though.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I remember writing this chapter for daayyysss, and finishing it, and being like... HOLY CRAP IT'S LONG.  
**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian, thanks for being such a loyal reader! I'm glad you love my story.**

**XxXSk8erGurlXxX, welcome to the team! Thanks for the compliment, and whenever you get your story up, you should definitely link me to it and I'll give it a read, eh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, manage, stalk, produce, or otherwise call Tokio Hotel, including the sexy Kaulitz twins, my own.**

**Read! Review!  
**

* * *

Inside of the room, Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg were holding glasses of what looked like champagne, talking to each other rapidly, and everyone was all grins. Amanda walked in and they turned, and then Tom walked forward.

"Amanda!" He all but yelled. "Dude, the concert was great. I didn't miss a note-"

"Bullshit," Bill laughed. "You missed a few during Break Away."

"Whatever. I never count Break Away. It's the hardest song we have, as far as guitar goes." He grinned, and grabbed Amanda by wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her forward. "Do you drink champagne? You said you don't drink with people you don't know. Just a little, Amanda, come on – celebratory. One glass. Please?"

Amanda laughed, and considered it – and then nodded. "Fine, Tom. One glass. It's not like I'm driving, anyways," she agreed, and then Tom broke away to grab the bottle and a spare glass and pour it for her. He all but shoved it in her hands. Amanda lifted the glass up to eye level, pursed her lips, and then took a sip. It was… dry, which was interesting, and very bubbly, like drinking ginger ale, only sweeter- and alcoholic. She shrugged. "Not bad. I prefer hard liquor, but not bad overall." She sipped a little from the glass as the band started to make plans.

"Alright. We could head over to that club at Hamburg Harbor," Bill said, and Amanda noticed that he was avoiding her eyes. She raised her eyebrows and wandered over, squeezing into the loose circle the band was making so that she was directly across from Bill. It became painfully obvious at that point that he wasn't looking at her. She rolled her eyes but remained silent – she didn't want to bring it up during the band's celebratory high.

"That sounds good. You want to come, Amanda?" This was Tom, looking over at her and smiling. She shrugged.

"I'm not big into parties – especially not big into drinking at them. I've always wanted to go and watch the stupid people, though. If _all_ of you-"and she looked directly at Bill, who ended up meeting her eyes. "Are okay with it, then I wouldn't mind going."

The rest of the band got the gist of what she meant, so they looked at Bill, who shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it," he said. They all nodded, and Amanda smiled at him. He slowly smiled back, and then it was a flurry of everyone getting ready to go. Amanda gulped down the last of her champagne – thank goodness it took a lot more alcohol than that to get her drunk – and checked her purse to make sure everything was still there. Phone, iPod, backstage pass that she was going to keep forever… she had everything. She looked up from checking her purse to see Bill looking uncomfortable, Tom looking a little pissed, and Georg and Gustav looking worried. Their management was lingering in the background, frowning.

"Tom… She can't go on the bus with us. Do you really want that kind of publicity?" This was Bill, murmuring in German as he looked anywhere but at Amanda.

"Do you think I care, Bill?" This was Tom – and he _sounded_ supremely pissed. "She's a friend, now. To all of us. I'm not going to pretend she's not."

Amanda frowned. "Guys… I'll take a cab."

Tom shook his head. "They won't let you in, or near us, if you don't come with us." He said this in English, and then switched back to German. "Bill… Let the media think what they want to think. I want to hang out with her."

"And lose half of our fans, Tomi? The second one picture gets out of her hanging with us, they're going to be wondering who she is, and more, who's GIRLFRIEND she is." Bill was shaking his head. "We'll get her in, somehow, but she can't go out there with us. The moment she steps outside with us, rumors will start circling."

Tom took a step forward toward Bill. "I don't care, Bill, and neither should you! We've dealt with rumors before – you've dealt with rumors of being _gay_, damnit! Fuck the rumors. She's a friend – even to you, even though you're too stubborn and hard-headed and secretive to let her in. Come on Bill," he said, voice lowering from the near shout it had been at. "Give her a chance. Give it a chance. For me?"

Bill sighed. "What if she doesn't want the rumors? The publicity? The hatred from thousands of fan-girls who don't even know her?" And now he looked at Amanda, who shrugged.

"I don't mind," she said, but then she looked at Bill. "But seriously, if it bothers you that much, Bill, I won't go. Like I said, I don't really like parties all that much. Besides, y'all probably want your celebration time, without me." She shrugged. "It's no big. I'll just see you guys at Oberhausen." She smiled. "Just give me another backstage pass for that and I'll be happy," and she laughed, but a part of her was starting to wonder if Bill would _ever_ warm up to her.

Tom didn't say anything, only looked at Bill. It took several moments, but finally Bill sighed. And smiled. "Fuck it. You're coming with us, Amanda. Come on. We've got pens for outside, but I doubt you'll need one – yet." He laughed, rolled his eyes, and turned toward the door. "Let's go, guys. Amanda, you'll follow between the last two security guards. You'll come on the bus with us – we've got room – and that's how you'll get back to the hotel room, too. If that works for you."

Amanda was smiling now. "If it works for _you_, then yeah, that sounds good to me." Everyone nodded, and then Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav followed their guards out of the door. Amanda found herself slotted between two guards, as planned, as they headed down a few hallways, going through a few doors until they heard screaming on the other side of one. "Here we go," Bill said, smiling at everyone as the guard in front of him opened the door and revealed rabid fans on either side of a pathway. There was a moment of hesitation, and then the group headed down the pathway. Tom, Bill, Georg, and Gustav had their pens out, and they began signing immediately, slowly making their way down the line.

Amanda got plenty of stares and strange looks, and many girls started murmuring into their friends' ears as they laid eyes on her. She just raised her eyebrows and smiled, and sure enough the press was there, snapping pictures of the band – but she had plenty of flashbulbs going off in her eyes as well, blinding her. _How the hell do they do this on a regular basis? _She wondered, but rolled her eyes and continued down the line, doing her best to simply ignore everyone – something the boys couldn't do, unfortunately for them. Finally they got free of the throng and started walking through the parking lot toward the bus.

Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg climbed on, and Amanda hesitated. "Are you guys sure..?"

Georg turned around. "Dude, come on. We don't have all night to get there," he said, rolling his eyes and grinning at her. She grinned back and stepped onto the bus as fans swarmed and the doors closed, making her way down it and sitting down on the first empty seat she could find – next to Gustav. She smirked. "So, Gustav… you looked pretty hot up there," she said, wiggling her eyebrows and grinning at him.

He laughed. "I could turn you on by doing pretty much anything, Amanda," he said, rolling his eyes. _Aha,_ she thought. _We're getting somewhere._

"That's not true! … Okay, so maybe it is. But you looked hot either way," she said with a laugh, nudging him. He rolled his eyes and then looked out the window, waving to the fans as the bus pulled away. Tom, Georg, and Bill were doing the same, until they escaped the parking lot, when everyone collapsed in their chairs. Everyone was grinning.

"Ready to party, Amanda?" This was Tom, but the sexual innuendo was made as clear as day – by his tone of voice and the expression on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"Always with you, Tom. Always," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. He raised his eyebrows and played with his lip ring provocatively, and Amanda countered by lowering her lids and running her tongue along her lips, revealing her two tongue piercings. Tom raised his eyebrows.

"Twice? Hey, Bill! She's got you beat – she got her tongue pierced twice. That's awesome!"

Bill got up and wandered over. "Twice? Let me see!"

Obligingly Amanda stuck her tongue out, and Bill leaned forward. "That's amazing. I didn't know you could do that."

Amanda pulled her tongue back into her mouth, smirking. "You can if your vein is far back enough. Let me see, Bill.

He hesitated, and then stuck it out. She examined it. "No, you could only get it pierced once, sorry. Which you did, but yeah. Anyways, you should see Georgia. She's got her bridge pierced, her left nostril pierced, her right eyebrow, and she's talking about getting her lip pierced, and maybe her tongue. She's also got a tattoo of a human heart wrapped in vines and thorns between her shoulder blades-"

"Ouch," Bill cut in, frowning.

"Yeah, she said it hurt like a bitch. My tattoos weren't exactly easy to get either, though," she said, and pulled her shirt and under shirt down, revealing the word _Kin_ that was between her breasts. "It stands for family, you know? Because they're always close to your heart," she smiled. "My sister Kayla's got plenty of piercings and tattoos also. I don't really try to keep up with them all," she laughed, shrugging. "I've also got these," she said, pulling down the collar of her shirt to reveal two lines going from her hairline to the bottom center of her neck, with a symbol in between the lines. Everyone examined them.

"What's the symbol for?" Bill asked.

"Pulmonary Hypertension," she said, and then let go of the collar, lifting the side of her shirt to reveal the words "If you didn't want to die, you shouldn't have been born," on her side, which elicited a laugh from everyone. She took off one of her shoes and sock, and turned her foot up, revealing the letters "F.P.O" on the bottom of her foot.

"What does that stand for?" It was Tom asking this time, though everyone had by now gathered around.

"It's a secret," Amanda answered, smiling as she put her sock and shoe back on.

Everyone looked like they were about to push her, but she shook her head slightly and they all looked at one another, then let it drop.

"That's it as far as tattoos go. I've got my tongue pierced twice, of course, my ears pierced a few times, and that's it."

The boys nodded. "I'm sure you've seen my tattoos," Bill said, and Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, they're all over the internet," she said with a laugh. "Never seen them in person, though," she continued, raising her eyebrows. Bill smiled and turned his arm over, revealing the tattoo that was there. It read "Freiheit 89" and Bill smiled.

"Freedom 89. It symbolizes the freedom I was able to gain when I turned 18 – the freedom to do… pretty much anything." Amanda nodded, and he turned his arm back over, then lifted up his shirt and pulled his pants down a little (Amanda gulped, though was quiet about it) to reveal his star tattoo. "Symbolizing the life of a star," he said, and she nodded as he pulled his pants and shirt back over it, then turned his head and lifted his hair to reveal the Tokio Hotel symbol.

"You don't have to tell me what that symbolizes," Amanda said on a laugh, and he grinned as he turned back to face her, and then lifted his shirt on the other side to reveal the tattoo winding down his side. There was vertical text going straight down that read "Wir hören nie auf zu schreien," and then text winding around it that read ""Wir kehren zum ursprung zurück"." Amanda looked at him.

"The vertical text translates roughly as 'we will never stop screaming', while the winding text translates sort of as 'we're going back to the origin'." He smiled at her, and she tilted her head and drew her eyebrows together. He smiled and shoved at her, and she scooted over, ending up almost on top of Gustav. She turned to apologize, and caught his eyebrow wiggle. She grinned.

"Yes! I have corrupted you!" She did a little dance right there on the spot as Bill sat down, and then turned to face him as Gustav laughed.

"Our first famous album was Schrei, you know? Scream, to you. So its saying how we'll never stop being who we were back then, even if our sound, appearance, and look changes – we'll always be Tokio Hotel. We'll always be true to us, and true to everyone else." Amanda nodded, leaning back as Bill looked off into the distance. "And we're going back to the origin – back to how we started. We're not going to forget who we were back then. So it all kind of ties in together," he finished, and Amanda smiled.

"That's actually pretty cool. Tom, do you have any tattoos?" She looked up at the older twin, who shuddered and shook his head.

"Hate needles," he said, and Amanda laughed.

"What about you, Georg?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Nah. Was never really my thing," he said, and Amanda nodded.

"For some people it's not," she said, and then looked at Gustav. He interpreted her look well.

"Angel wings on my back, and then these two stars," he told her, showing her his arm, though leaving his shirt down. He twisted his leg. "And this," he finished, showing her the tattoo on the back of his leg. "It's lyrics from one of my favorite songs," he explained, and she nodded, reading.

"What have I become?

"My sweetest friend

"Everyone I know

"Goes away in the end

"And you could have it all

"My empire of dirt

"I will let you down

"I will make you hurt

"If I could start again

"A million miles away

"I would keep myself

"I would find a way."

"Hurt, by Johnny Cash," she supplied. "Redone by Nine Inch Nails. An awesome song," she agreed, and then shoved at Bill. "Okay, get up. I feel squished." Bill shook his head and laughed, leaning back and lounging comfortably – though Amanda couldn't figure out how he could be comfortable, squeezed between her and the side of the seat. Tom sat down on the chair opposite them and patted his lap.

"Here you go, Amanda," he said with a wicked grin, and Amanda considered it for a brief second before pushing her way up from between Bill and Gustav and sitting down on Tom. Georg was sitting in the chair on the other side of the table, surfing the internet – he seemed to do that a lot. Gustav eyed Amanda and Tom.

"You two are dorks," he said, rolling his eyes as the bus came to a stop.

Bill jumped up from his seat, doing a dance all the way down the aisle. "We're heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrreeee!" He sang, and everyone laughed at his flamboyant attitude as they made their way off the bus. Amanda paused before she stepped down, looking to the neon lights of the club. This would prove to be interesting.

Inside the club was all lights, blinking and flashing, promising to give any epileptic an attack. The sound was deafening, to the point that Amanda couldn't even tell what song was playing – though it was likely German, so she probably wouldn't have known it anyways, unless it was by one of the German bands she listened to – whether it be Tokio Hotel, Nena, Cinema Bizarre, The Scorpions, Silbermond, or any of the others. All in all, she didn't actually listen to many German artists, so the chances of her hearing a song she knew were… unlikely.

Bill and Tom lead the way to a corner table, where they slid into seats as if it were habit. Georg was last in, and he sat on the edge, leaving a good three feet between himself and Gustav. She eyed him up. "Pretend you like Gustav and SCOOCH," she said, pushing at him. He laughed and complied, moving over so that she could sit down. A waitress (though she wasn't sure if that was what you called them in clubs) appeared almost out of nowhere and smiled at them.

"Hey guys-oh!" Her eyes alighted on Amanda, and gave her the classic up-and-down, pursing her lips. Amanda's eyebrows flew up, and she gave her a look that was all "I dare you to say something, honey." The waitress hesitated, and then looked at the band, all smiles. "What can I get you guys," she said, pointedly ignoring Amanda, who sat back and crossed her arms. She could play this game.

"What do you want, Amanda?" This was Tom, who gave the waitress a dirty look as he made a point to include Amanda. She smirked at the waitress, and then responded.

"Hmmm… Do I want to drink, or do I want to stay sober?" she replied, and the waitress shifted to face her.

"We've got virgin daiquiris, virgin marguerites, virgin coladas, virgin martinis…" She rolled her eyes, smirking slightly, letting Amanda know just what she thought about the thought of not drinking. Amanda finally couldn't help it anymore.

"Sweetheart, do you have something to _say_ to me?" She asked, sitting forward. The band began chuckling quietly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, ma'am," she replied, faking her shock.

"And I'm afraid that you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," Amanda replied, standing up now. The band looked to one another, and then Bill scooted out of the other side of the booth and put his hand on Amanda's arm. She shook it off and shook her head at him. "No, Bill. If this bitch-"

Bill cut her off before she could say anything more. "Candy," he said, reading the waitress's nametag, "Why don't you send Abby over here? Is she working tonight?" Amanda was now staring at 'Candy', a blatant challenge all over her expression. The waitress, however, valued her job, so she only smiled.

"Yes, she is, in fact! I'll send her right over," she said, then turned and walked off. Amanda almost started after her, but Bill put a restraining hand on her arm, and she was unable to shake it off – surprisingly. He was apparently stronger than he looked.

"That little whore…" she muttered, turning and sliding back into her seat. Bill and everyone else laughed, shaking their heads.

"Woah, there, Amanda," Gustav said, grinning. "Sick 'em, cujo." She couldn't help but laugh, leaning over Georg to smack Gustav on the arm.

"Shut up. She was being a little piece of shit. So I decided to say something." She paused, looking from Georg, to Gustav, and then across the table to Tom and Bill. "You'll find that I don't keep really keep my mouth shut, most of the time."

Bill was smirking. "Yeah, I think we've kind of gotten that idea," he said, rolling his eyes. Amanda rolled her own eyes and stuck her tongue out at him, still laughing a little.

Everyone turned at the sound of high heels clipping against the floor, to see another waitress walking toward them, smirking. "Tokio Hotel, in the flesh. How're you doing, boys?" Her nametag read Abby, and Amanda already liked her better than the bitch before. "Who's this? I'm Abby, and I already know these dorks – but you're a new face." She smiled at Amanda, who smiled back.

"I'm Amanda. Just hanging out with them tonight."

Abby nodded. "Cool, cool. I know what you guys want, unless you feel like being adventurous." They shook their heads, laughing, and Abby pulled out her notebook and turned to Amanda. "Bill wants an Apple Martini, extra heavy on the vodka. Tom wants to start off with a double shot of patron. Gustav will start off light – I'll bring him a watermelon twist. And Georg will take a simple Jack and Coke. How about you, sweetheart?"

Amanda pondered the possibilities. "I think I'll start off with a shot of Jack," she finally decided, and the waitress grinned.

"Playing with the big kids, huh? Go you! Alright, I'll be back in a sec with your drinks. Oh," she added as if she'd just remembered, smiling apologetically at Amanda. "Sorry about Candy – she can be a _bitch_ sometimes. I WILL be having a word with her," she said, frowning now. Amanda smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Shit happens." Abby shook her head in disapproval of Candy's actions, turning away to head toward the bar. The band, who had been silent before, now erupted in talk. Bill, of course, started.

"Jack? Nice. I thought you didn't drink in public, though? You said you were just coming to 'watch the stupid people'." He smirked at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Changed my mind. I won't get _drunk_ drunk though, just a little buzzed." Everyone nodded, but they were all grinning, and it was Tom who spoke up.

"_Suuuure _you won't," he said, rolling his eyes. Amanda reached across the table to smack him, but he leaned out of her way, laughing at her. She made a face at him and he returned it. Then she cocked an eyebrow and ran her tongue across her lip, which got Bill rolling his eyes.

"Not again, guys, seriously. Cut it out before you even start it," he said.

Amanda was about to retaliate when Abby showed back up, tray balanced on one arm, and began passing out drinks. "Apple martini to you, sweetheart," she said, and Bill took it, smiling at her. "Double shot of patron to the bad boy," she continued, and Tom laughed. "Watermelon twist to the quiet one," she said with a laugh, passing it to Gustav. "Jack and Coke to the piano man," she said, winking at Georg, who rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"And a single shot of Jack Daniel's finest to the new kid," she finished, handing the shot glass off to Amanda. Everyone else had already started sipping, but Tom had waited, and now he lifted his glass to Amanda, who grinned and tapped her glass against his. The two of them downed their shots in one swallow, and passed the glasses to Abby, who took them and put them back on the tray. "Now Tom here wants a pina colada with too much rum," she said, and smiled at Amanda. "And what will you have?"

Amanda grinned. "Just keep the shots of Jack comin'," she replied, and everyone's eyebrows shot up.

"Alrighty then, if you say so. Shot of Jack and a pina colada on their way," she sang as she turned to walk off, but Tom interrupted her.

"Bring her a double shot of patron instead, so she's even with me, and bring _me_ a shot of Jack. What do you say to a game of shots, Amanda?" He asked, a competitive twinkle in his eye.

Amanda paused. "I'll bow out before I get too drunk," she said, but shrugged. "Go for it. I can handle patron."

Abby's eyebrows were up, and she was grinning. "Alright! I'll put a rush on those, then, and I'll hang around to see who wins – Tom's a drinker, Miss Amanda. He can outlast a lot of people."

Amanda smirked. "I'm not exactly a lightweight. Go for it, Abby." The waitress nodded and turned, whisking off to the bar.

Amanda turned to see Bill, Gustav, and Georg looking at her and Tom. She grinned. "What? I'll only match him. I just like to be as good as – don't have to be better." Tom rolled his eyes.

"You won't be able to match me, Amanda. I can drink with the best of them."

Amanda smirked. "We'll see."

Abby appeared again at that point, grinning. "Told you I'd put a rush on it! Double shot of patron, shot of Jack, right here. Oh, Georg, you're out of Jack and Coke. Want another?" She set down Amanda and Tom's drinks, scooped up Georg's glass, and eyed Gustav and Bill. "Want me to go ahead and bring you another Martini, Bill, love? And Gustav, you ready for your Hurricane?" Georg, Bill, and Gustav all nodded, and Amanda and Tom grinned at one another.

Amanda lifted her double shot of patron, and Tom lifted his shot of Jack, and they clinked the two together and then downed them. The patron burned a little, but no more than what it had the first time she'd tried it. Abby scooped up the shot glasses and smiled. "Y'all ready for the next round?" Amanda and Tom looked at each other.

"Yeah. Two shots of Jack," Amanda said as Tom nodded, and Abby nodded.

"Alright. Be back before you know it," she said, turning and clipping away, moving surprisingly fast for the height of heel she was wearing. Amanda grinned at Tom.

"Feeling it yet?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "On one shot of Jack and a double shot of patron, not more than ten minutes ago all together? Hell no. You?"

Amanda shook her head. "You wish."

Bill sucked down the last of his apple martini and pushed the glass aside. "So, Tomi, Gustav, Georg. How drunk do you suppose we should get tonight?" He was grinning at them all, and you could see the bottled up energy – Amanda didn't know how he did it, considering he'd just done a three hour concert. Tom shrugged.

"I'm out-lasting Amanda at the least – so I'll probably pass a sobriety test with flying colors by the time she bows out," he said with a wicked grin, and Amanda rolled her eyes.

"You'll be falling down drunk, and I'll be the one carrying you," she said with a smirk.

"Carry me to my bed – and stay with me. I'm never too drunk to-"

"Shut up, Tom." This was Bill, rolling his eyes and laughing. "I swear, you must dream of ways to hit on girls."

Tom paused. "Pretty much," he admitted, and everyone laughed.

Amanda shifted in her seat to face Georg and Gustav. "So – how well do you two hold your alcohol?" There was a subtle challenge in her voice and in the quirk of her eyebrow, and she was smirking ever-so-slightly. Gustav laughed.

"I hold my own," he said with a shrug. "But I'm by no means a professional – like Tom. He can beat us all." He shrugged. "You really don't know what you got yourself into, Amanda."

Amanda grinned. "Just give me my chance to prove myself."

By that point Abby popped up again, carrying one Hurricane, another Apple Martini, a Jack and Coke, and two shots of straight Jack. She passed everything out, took Bill and Gustav's empty glasses, and smiled at Amanda and Tom. "Alrighty. Bottoms up!" She commanded, and with a laugh Amanda and Tom held up their glasses, tapped them together, and knocked them back. Amanda licked her lips and smacked them together, laughing.

"Sure you didn't water this one down?" she teased Abby, who laughed.

"Alright, you think you're a big kid, but you're only on your second shot of Jack," Abby said. "I've seen Tom last much longer."

Amanda grinned. "Don't forget the double shot of patron."

Abby laughed and took Amanda and Tom's glasses, taking off to get them each another shot.

The night continued like this. Bill, Georg, and Gustav were each starting on their second glasses of their favored drinks, and showing it – raucous laughter was erupting from the table frequently, mostly from Bill, while Georg's jokes got dirtier and dirtier. Gustav didn't get louder so much as he talked more often.

Amanda and Tom were on their ninth shot of Jack, and both of them were holding steady. Amanda was still herself – her words were barely slurred, though Tom was talking a bit more carefully. She grinned at him.

"That's… number nine, Tom. Still think I can't hold my own?"

Tom paused. "You obviously know what you're – oh! Dude, that's my song – that's Down On You!" He said, and jumped up, turning to the table. "C'mon, Amanda. Come dance!"

Amanda laughed. "I don't dance," she began, but Tom cut her off.

"Pleeeaaase? Just this song – it's Down On You! I know _you_ have to like it. Please?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Alright, one song." She stood up, following Tom down from the V.I.P area to the dance floor, where Tom immediately grabbed her and pulled her into the middle of the throng. The song was definitely not a slow one, and before Amanda knew it she found herself dancing, first on her own – and then she felt a body behind hers, at first just close, but then she felt Tom mold himself to her.

She almost turned away, but she felt Tom's hands on her hips and felt him gyrate against her – and before she knew it she was doing the classic bump and grind. She bit her lip and backed up on Tom, laughing and turning to face him, lifting her arms and twisting her body in a way that she only seemed to be able to do when she was tipsy. Tom's eyebrows shot up.

"Woah! Girl can _dance_," he said, returning the movements, so that their bodies were plastered together. Tom's arms wrapped around Amanda, and she felt his hand sliding down her back, and that's when she stepped back with a laugh. "No, Tom," she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

He frowned. "Seriously, Amanda? Are you just going to tease me, or what?"

Amanda cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, Tom. I think you're drunk. Let's get back upstairs and leave." Tom shook his head.

"No, you go, if you're going to be like that." He turned away, moving further into the crowd, and Amanda's eyebrows shot up. For a moment she considered leaving him, but then she followed him into the crowd, finding him and grabbing his arm. Before he knew it she'd hauled him off of the dance floor, and they were halfway up the stairs into the V.I.P section.

"Let go of me, bitch!" He yelled, attracting plenty of attention – including that of his guards, who started forward.

"Guys, he's drunk," she told them, rolling her eyes. "Let's get back to the hotel," she said, and they nodded, gently taking Tom and mollifying him as they headed toward the table. She got there first, and frowning she looked at Bill, Gustav, and Georg, who were all starting to sober up, by all appearances.

"Guys, we've got to go. Tom is drunk, and pissed at me, and… yeah. Sorry to cut things short," she said with an apologetic frown.

"No, it's cool, we were about to go find you guys anything. I'm ready to go," Bill said, and she nodded and turned away, heading for the exit.

"Oh shit, I think my phone's on the table," she said, turning around and bumping into Bill. She looked up just as he looked down, and their eyes met.

Bill's eyes widened and his breath exhaled roughly, his eyes going to Amanda's mouth. She licked her lips without even thinking about it, and watched Bill's brown eyes go smoky, her own breath coming out in a short gasp of surprise. _Shit. What is this?_ Her mind raced and at the same time went blank, and the two stood there for what seemed like hours but for what was really only seconds – Georg came up behind them, and oblivious, shoved at Bill.

"You're in her way, dude," he said casually, and that jolted both Bill and Amanda back into the present. Bill stepped to the side immediately, stammering.

"Sorry – uh, didn't mean to, you know… yeah. We, uh, already paid." Amanda was too shocked and confused to return with a witty comment, much less an argument about paying for herself, and so she just nodded and went to the table, looking on it, and then looking in her left pocket – the pocket her phone was never in.

It was, of course, in that pocket, and she sighed with relief and turned, catching up to the band as they exited the club and went to the bus. Amanda climbed on and sat down next to Gustav once more, looking around to see Bill and Tom both sitting at the opposite end of the bus – as far away from her as they could get, in other words. She frowned and pulled her purse from underneath the seat, holding onto it as she stared out of the window.

Within an hour the bus pulled up to the hotel and Amanda got off first, though Gustav quickly caught up to her.

"What's up, Amanda?" He asked with a frown, jerking his head toward Bill and Tom, who had just gotten off and were distancing themselves from Amanda, and it was obvious that they were.

"Tom's pissed, like I said, and Bill's his twin – so he's gonna be there for him." The Tom part was true, but she had a feeling that it was more than just that for Bill – unless she had just been imagining things at the club. She shrugged as they walked into the hotel, smiling at the lady at the counter and heading for the elevator. There was a moment of awkward hesitation, and then –

"I'll catch the next ride up," Amanda finally said, though she rolled her eyes to express her thoughts on the idea. Everyone nodded and piled in, and Amanda lounged by the elevator with her purse and poncho, waiting for it to come back down, hitting the "up" button a few seconds after the doors closed. She waited for a few minutes until the elevator doors opened again, and she got in, hitting the number seven button and watching the doors close.

Amanda stepped off of the elevator when it reached her floor, walking down the hall to 702. She put the key into the slot and the light blinked green, and with a sigh she pushed open the door, went in, and locked the chain behind her. Amanda set her purse down, getting her cell phone out and putting it on the charger, taking her iPod out and setting it on the nightstand, then looked from the bed to the bathroom. "I… Will take a shower in the morning," she decided, and stripped down, putting on her pajamas and pulling her hair down. She went over to the air conditioner and turned it on, then crawled into bed, turning the light off.

Within moments she was asleep.


End file.
